Rose Petals
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: On an offworld mission, SG1 disappears without a trace. Seven months later they return, their memories of their time offworld gone, and they have some unexpected things to sort out. Regulations go out the window! SxJ
1. Long Wait

Haha, hi guys! I'm back. Okay, this story kind of seems a little bit out of chara to me as I'm writing it. It may not be as great as the last one, I'm not sure, but I hope you read it! It's a total of 25 chapters and then an epiloge (so really 26) But they're short and it'll probably update maybe MAYBE twice a day…please, don't forget to review!

Summary: On an off-world mission, SG-1 disappears without a trace. Seven months later they return, their memories of their time off-world gone, and they have some unexpected things to sort out. Regulations go out the window! SxJ

Chapter 1: Long wait.

"We're receiving incoming travelers, sir."

"Do we have an IDC code?"

"Yes…sir," the voice said slowly. Walter felt his hands freeze on the keyboard and he stared at the computer screen, rapidly blinking his eyes. This had to be wrong! "It's…SG-1, sir."

Hammond spun around and leaned over the Sergeants chair, his eyes falling on the blinking "SG-1" box. "Open the iris," he said quietly. Vaguely, he was aware of the iris spinning open and all eyes intently watching the wormhole, as he was. Yet his mind still wandered elsewhere.

Seven months ago, he had ordered SG-1 to P3C-629 to scout out the area for naqueda mines and arrange for trade of the precious mineral. Everything seemed to be going well and the team was due for their final checkup a week after their departure time. When they were late, he had given them a day, then another, to check in, thinking that maybe they had gone to great lengths to get the naqueda and were a far distance away from the gate.

After the second day had passed, Hammond had sent SG-11 and SG-12 to P3C-629 in a rescue mission. They came back empty handed with no traces of the previous team. It was just last month that Hammond had ordered them MIA. He cringed inwardly and looked out into the gate-room with clouded eyes.

The shimmering pool of the event horizon glimmered, as it always did, commanding the vision of anyone looking at it, drawing it to the gate. The breaths of those in the room were held tight, and the atmosphere was tense, quivering with dis-belief and thoughts of false hope.

Hammond released his breath a few moments later. The ramp was still empty, SG-1 hadn't returned. He turned his head away, ready to breath the orders of "close the gate," when he heard a line of strangled gasps behind him. Spinning around he looked down into the gate-room and he could feel the blood rush from his head. Impossible.


	2. False Hope

OH MY GOD I'M SORRY! I got back from work and checked my reviews, thinking I'd have a little bit more than I did for two chapters. I shrugged it off, I just aim to please, not get reviews, and decided maybe it wasnt that great of a story. I just went back and looked and went "HOLY CRAP I DIDNT UPDATE IT" I updated this document but I never put it in the story! IM SO SORRY:( Please dont hate me!

Thank you to my reviewrs! I promise this chapter is better! Uh, sorry about the short chaps, but it enchances the suspence. Remember though, at least one a day (as long as the power doesnt go out like it did last story!) and that's a basic promise since I have everythingw ritten!

Chapter 2: False hope?

Major Samantha Carter, scientist and brains of the SGC, stepped through the blue puddle of the event horizon into Stargate Command, and blinked. Blinking again, she looked around slowly. Loaded guns were being pointed at them by SF's with puzzled faces. Confused, she went to move one of her hands, only to find it with a dead weight in it. Looking down at her left hand, she saw another hand interlaced with hers. She followed the hand up the arm and found herself staring into the face of Teal'c.

Startled, she jumped somewhat sideways, jerking her hand hastily away from her team-mate, only to find herself bumping into someone else. She felt another hand slip out of hers, and looked up to find a blustering Daniel Jackson.

Her heart racing with confusion, she stepped back away from him. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, and a confused voice spoke into her ear. "Easy there, Carter." It was O'Neill. She spun around to look at her CO, normally steady and sure, and found his face twisted in puzzlement. This was not good.

"SG-1," a tired, surprised voice called. The attention of the four members of the team was snapped to General Hammond. "Welcome back."

"Sir?" O'Neill said, sidestepping Carter and approaching Hammond.

General Hammond cocked his head slightly to the side and narrowed his eyes, drawing his eyebrows together. "Son," he said. "Your team has been MIA for seven months."

Sam's eyes widened and her hearing buzzed. Her mind clouded. Seven months? Then why couldn't she remember a thing past leaving the SGC to scout a planet for naqueda. She stumbled the railing on the side of the gate and put all of her weight on it. Teal'c was talking now, and she tried to focus on his words.

"…possible, General Hammond," he was saying. "I have no recollection of spending seven months on a planet."

At least she was sane. Sam thought. She looked drearily over to Daniel. His eyes were distant, and he was biting his lower lip, deep in thought. Perhaps trying to offer an explanation. Suddenly, she began to feel cold. Daniel's voice got lost in her mind, and she looked around, her eyes heavy.

O'Neill, sighing at Daniel's prattle of thoughts, looked over his shoulder in an attempt to glare the archeologist into science, when he saw Carter, swaying where she sat on the railings. She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes, and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Cursing, O'Neill took the two giant steps to Sam's side. He managed to grab her shoulders just as her world went black.

xxx

dun dun dun! please, review! hugs for all


	3. Infirmary and Explinations

Woah, thank you SO much for the overhwelming amount of reviews! I love you all so very much! Heres the update! Yeees, they WILL get longer...eventually...I know it picks up length around chapter 10. I had no idea they were THIS short until I posted them in the documents section :-/ But it's where the suspense needs to beeeeee! Please, enjoy!

xxx

Chapter 3: Infirmary and Explinations

Last time: She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes, and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Cursing, O'Neill took the two giant steps to Sam's side. He managed to grab her shoulders just as her world went black.

Sam woke up in a large, secluded room in the infirmary under the bright florescent lights. She groaned softly and pushed herself up on the bed to find herself looking at the concerned faces of her friends.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Daniel said, coming over to stand next to her bed. "You almost took a nasty dive, back there. Lucky Jack was there."

Sam's cheeks heated and she flicked her eyes to the Colonel. He murmured something, shrugged and looked down. "Better," she said.

"Do you have any idea what may have caused your reaction, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked from the corner of the room, looking at Carter evenly.

Sam shook her head. "Janet doesn't know?"

"No clue," Daniel said. "She's guessing that the shock of learning we've been gone for seven months might have gone to your head. But as a precaution…"

Jack jumped in, his voice tart. "She's shoved us all into this nice cozy room until she can figure out if there's anything wrong with us," he paused. "Or if we're really_ us._"

Sam hung her head. "Sorry, sir," she muttered.

"It's not your fault, Carter," he said dryly, still looking away. The thoughts were eating him up on the inside. Suddenly he snapped. "Does _anyone_ remember anything?"

Three heads were swung from side to side. No one did. O'Neill let his head fall into his hands. "Of course not."

xxx

"From what I can tell, sir, they're the same SG-1 that went through the gate seven months ago," Janet said. "None of the results say other wise."

Hammond nodded his head. Though the news was good, he felt it would be easier to accept had it not been SG-1 who had returned. "Perhaps they had a similar encounter as when only they could see the man…."

"Urgo, sir?" Hammond nodded again, and she continued. "That's the best explanation I can come up with, sir, we'll just have to go with it for now."

Again, he bobbed his head. "Tell them they're free to leave the infirmary," he said. On second thought he added. "But not the base. Not yet."

"Yes, sir."

xxx

The door clicked open and four heads spun to look at it. Janet held back a laugh as she held the hopeful curiosity in four eyes. Folding her clipboard up to her chest, she smiled and said, "General Hammond gave you the all clear. You're free to roam the base."

"Finally!" Jack yelled, jumping off the chair and making for the door. He looked at his other three team-members, all who were hesitating. "Well?"

Daniel held up a finger to signal him to wait, and turned to Janet. "Is there anything to suggest _why_ we lost our memory?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest after readjusting his glasses.

Dr. Fraiser shook her head. "None that I can find. We _think_ it may be the same sort of technology that made you lose sense of time before you started seeing Urgo."

Jacks face fell and he, along with the others of his team, groaned. "Well we'll find out if when we eat, things start tasting better. Can we get _out of this room now_?" he hissed, looking at his friends. When they still seemed hesitant, he barked, "Let's go!"

Sam was the last one up, and O'Neill waited at the door to make sure she left. Before she could leave, however, Janet stepped in. "If you don't mind sir," she said to O'Neill. "I'd like to talk to Sam alone for a moment."

O'Neill looked her up and down for a moment, shrugged, and shut the door behind him with a last comment of, "Make it snappy."

Janet gestured back to the bed. "Sam, you might want to sit down."

xxx

what do YOU think is gonna happen? lemme know in a review! hugs for all

--aria


	4. Oh boy!

What if it's not about Sam, eh, eh? looks back cause Janet told her to sit down...right, way to remember my own stories. Anyways, becasue I got an OVERHWELMING amount of reviews, I decided I'd show some love back and update early. Triple bonus, two updates today but three chapters (I put two of my original chapters together...) Please, enjoy this gift and dont always expect it, okay!

Chapter 4: Oh-boy!

Last Time: Janet gestured back to the bed. "Sam, you might want to sit down."

Sam sat down on the bed warly, eyeing her doctor and friend closely. "Is something wrong?"

Janet took a breath. "Sam, I did find one thing different in your blood then in the boys." She watched as Sam's breathing slowed as she hung onto every word that was being said. "I don't know how to explain this, but…you're pregnant, Sam."

Sam's right hand flew to the bed behind her, keeping her balance as the room spun slightly. Her left hand fluttered to her stomach. "Are you sure," she said, her voice strangled.

"I checked my results quite a few times. I'm positive."

The color drained from Sam's face and her voice fell to a whisper. "Who…who's the father?"

Dr. Fraiser put her clipboard down and walked over to Sam, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I can't tell until the baby is born, but I'll give a good bet that the father is the one who is wearing the match to that ring," she pointed to Sam's left hand.

Sam glanced down to her left hand, and sure enough, like Janet said, there was a ring resting daintily on her ring finger. It was solid gold with a clear stone, not quite a diamond, sitting on the top. She hadn't even noticed it before! "I'm _married_?" she whispered. Suddenly images hit her.

_She stood underneath of a rose ring, her husband-to-be's hand in hers. The priest was standing before her. He smiled and began to speak, but his voice drained away as her thoughts were snapped back to the present._

"It would appear that way, yes," Janet said. She smiled at Sam. "I'm sure the father is around somewhere," she said. When Sam said nothing, she sighed. "Why don't you go join your team? I want to have you in here tomorrow for an ultra sound."

Sam nodded and slid off of the bed, in a daze. "Oh and Sam!" Janet called. Sam spun around. "I didn't tell General Hammond this yet, only you know."

"Thank you," Sam whispered before she walked out the door and down the hall to the commissary.

xxx

Jack picked up his mug and took a swig of the dark coffee inside. With a slight clink, he put it back down on the table. As he did so, he realized Daniel and Teal'c were giving him a strange look. "What?" he asked.

Daniel flicked his eyes to Jack's hand. "When did you get married?"

(add original ending here)

Tired, Jack rubbed his eyes and looked at his friend. He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Years ago, Daniel. Then I got a divorce. Remember?"

Daniel shook his head and looked back down at Jacks hand. "Then why are you wearing your wedding ring?"

Jack looked down at his own hand and swallowed hard. He was wearing a gold band, a small diamond embedded into it. "Well that wasn't there when I left," he said.

"I agree," Teal'c said. "It seems as though a lot more happened while we were away than we orignally thought."

"Gee T," O'Neill said, yanking the ring off his finger and stuffing it into the pocket in his shirt. "Ya think!"

"I do indeed," Teal'c said inclining his head.

Before Jack could say anything else, Sam slid into the chair next to him. He turned to her instead. "What did the doc want?" he asked.

Sam looked at him for a moment, then to her other two friends, all of who were waiting expectantly for her answer. Plunging her recent news to the bottom of her mind, she threw on her best fake smile. "Nothing," she said. "She just wanted to talk."

All three men looked at her, none buying her answer but each willing to drop it for the time being. "We ordered your usual, Sam," Daniel said, pointing to the menu. "Though, we had to make them remember…what your usual was."

"Humans seem to forget a lot in the period of seven months," Teal'c said, his voice sour.

Sam laughed, and suddenly felt that here, with her friends, everything would be alright. "It would seem that way," she said, smiling at the man who put her food in front of her. Yes, everything was going to be okay.

xxx

especially for those of you who dont like cliffys -- I know this SOUNDS like the end but it's not...bear with me!


	5. Lets Not Tell Anyone, Okay?

Why did Jack take off the ring? This chapter is why. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS sobs and hugs everyone You're all amazing!

Chapter 6: Let's Not Tell Anyone, Okay?

Sam walked down the hallway that night with full intentions of going to her CO and telling him that she could no longer go to off world missions because she was with child. Who's child, she didn't know, but still! Her shoulders drooped visibly with that thought. This was going to be a fun conversation.

She knocked on the door that she was in front of with little hesitation. She twisted the handle and pushed it open when she heard O'Neill bark, "Come in!"

Her CO was lying on his back, twirling an object in his fingers when she opened the door, but sat up as she entered.

"Carter," he said, still fiddling with his object. He tried to keep his heartbeat steady, as well as his voice, with some luck. "What brings you here?"

"I…" she paused. This was a lot harder than she would have thought. She stopped to reconsider, and finally pointed at the object he was holding. "What's that, sir?"

O'Neill looked down into his hand, to the wedding ring he was twirling between his fingers. He flicked it to Sam as he would a quarter, and shrugged. "Apparently I got hitched while we were on that mission. To whom, I have _no _idea."

Sam caught the ring and held it in her palm, turning it over. A vision hit her again.

_She smiled as she took the ring from the pillow offered to her by the local villager boy. Her grin widened as she looked up into her husbands face, and slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." The man in front of her grinned back, and suddenly she could see his face._

"Carter!" O'Neill snapped. Sam's attention returned to the present and she shook her head to clear the vision. This couldn't be! "Are you okay?" Jack continued.

Sam nodded and handed the ring back. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her own ring, and gave it to the Colonel with shaky fingers. "Apparently, I did too," she said, watching his reaction.

Jack accepted her ring as well and looked it over. Suddenly the room he was in disappeared, and he witnessed a vision.

_He was down on one knee, his hands were shaking and his palm was sweaty. He looked up to the person in front of him. "Sam," he said. "Since it looks like we may never get home, and there aren't regulations to worry about here…will you…" he paused and swallowed hard. He whispered the next part. "Marry me?"_

_The gleeful woman in front of him took the ring from him astonished and looked deep into his eyes. She slid it onto her finger, drawing a sigh from him. "Of course," she said, and she pulled him up and into a passionate kiss._

Jack dropped the ring as the vision disappeared. His gaze flew to Carter, who had pushed herself nervously against the wall. She must have seen a similar vision too. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was dry and the only sound that was emitted from his throat was a croak. He swallowed hard and picked up her ring. Getting up, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I guess I found my answer," he said as he placed it in her palm. His warm breath tickled Sam's face as he drew his own closer. Sam nodded. Before she could speak, he continued. "Let's just keep this between us, okay?" he folded her fingers shut around her palm, and she looked down at it. When she looked back up, tears gleaming in her eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then retreated back to the bed. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Did you come here for something, Carter?"

Sam shook her head. "I forget, sir," she said, and she opened the door and left the room. "See you in the morning."

Sam's head spun as she threw herself down on her bed. Jack O'Neill was the father of her child, as well as her husband. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a sob. The kiss on her forehead told her everything he didn't have to say, and she could hear his voice form the words. "I wish we could be together, but it wasn't meant to be."

She choked out another sob. She wasn't going to tell him about their child, at least not yet. Not until Janet could confirm something one way or the other. For now, she wouldn't tell anyone, and she would go on missions, just as planned.

xxx

another not so cliffy, but...next chapter... XD


	6. Ah! Missions at last!

sigh well, this is a short chapter, so I GUESS I'll reward you again. By the way, who knew that there was a stargate book based off of the show? The first lines are "Command, General Hammond often thought, just wasn't what it was cracked up to be. _Things_ were coming through the gate." what the heck? lol, still, I have to read it soon. Oh and I didnt do this before becasue I forgot. Disclaimer: I dont own stargate. Anyways, please read!

Chapter 7: Ah, missions at last!

After a few weeks around the base, with everything as it should be, General Hammond had finally given SG-1 the go-ahead to proceed with a mission to another planet. Sam stood in the embarkation room with the rest of her team, and stared at the ring in front of her. Her face twisted in pain as she fought to keep her breakfast down.

Suddenly, O'Neill was at her side. "You okay, Carter?" he asked, presenting her with a saltine cracker.

Grateful, she grabbed the cracker from his hand and shoved it down her throat. The nausea subsided slightly. She had used the excuse of the flu when she had begun getting sick a few days ago. Everyone had bought it, and the rest of SG-1 had helped "nurse her back to health" with little things such as the crackers. She was grateful for it now. She nodded to the Colonel. "Thank you, sir," she said. He nodded and walked back to talk to Teal'c and Daniel, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

The colonel had been especially helpful, with her "flu" in subtle little ways. It seemed as though now that they were "husband and wife" unofficially, he went the extra little lengths, as long as he could keep them hidden, to help Carter with anything she needed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the vortex opened in front of her. The Major couldn't help but grin as she saw it. Over the few weeks, she had sorely missed it. She walked eagerly up the ramp with the rest of her team, and only paused a moment to look back and up to the control room, where Janet was, to get her nod of approval.

The day after her return, Janet had given her the ultra-sound, as scheduled, and confirmed that Sam was indeed, pregnant with a healthy, human, child. She told Sam that gate travel, for the first few months, would be acceptable. With that knowledge, Sam stepped through the gate and out to the other side.

xxx

Several hours later, SG-1 was on their way back to the gate when the sound of a staff weapon whizzed through the air. "Cover!" O'Neill yelled, hopping behind an outcropping of rocks. The rest of SG-1 followed suit, and Sam could feel her heart racing. THIS could not be good for the baby.

A few minutes later, Sam could tell they were horridly outnumbered. Weapon shots were coming from every direction. "Carter!" O'Neill yelled. "Can you make it to the DHD?"

Sam calculated the distance. With cover, she could do it. The DHD was 100 meters away and under a overhang of rocks. "I think so, sir!" she yelled back.

He looked wistfully and regretfully for a moment at her, then yelled, "Go!"

Carter got up and ran full tilt to the gate. She felt the heat of the blasts going past her. Hastily, she punched in the symbols on the DHD and hit the stone in the middle. She yelped as pain seared through her right arm. She looked down to see a staff shot that scraped across her right forearm. Biting back the pain she punched in the iris code. "All cle…" she began to yell, but stopped and looked up. A staff shot right above her had knocked the rocks above her loose. She tried to jump sideways, but it was too late, her world went black as rocks began to crumble around her.

xxx

NOTE: before I get mauled to death, this is one of my "It's always darkest before the dawn" stories. here's the dark. the dawn is coming soon. dont kill me. stick with it, and you wont be sorry.


	7. It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

No dawn yet, it's a ways away. It doesnt get darker though, it just...is there...bah, you'll see! Sorry, this is a short one, but I had to do it. OOoh, and want something to boggle your mind? heres a pic. i found: http/tapping.stargate-sg1.hu/iviews/2004/sfc10/ms-at.jpg kinda odd, huh? It's like...the actors not the chara's so it's okay but it's like WTH!

Chapter 8: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Last Time: She tried to jump sideways, but it was too late, her world went black as rocks began to crumble around her.

O'Neill looked down on Carter, who lay tattered and bruised in the SGC infirmary. She had managed to dial the gate home and they had been able to rush through, gently scraping her off the ground after shoving a few rocks off of her. The door opened and he looked over to see Janet entering. "How's she doing, doc?" he asked solemnly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Janet looked down for a moment and looked back up. "She has a serious burn on her right arm from the staff weapon. We've treated that and it's healing quite nicely. Besides that, she has a fractured wrist and some deep wounds, cuts, bruises. We managed to stop the slight internal bleeding…"

"But she'll be fine?" O'Neill asked quietly, still looking at Carter.

Janet nodded. "_She _will be fine yes. But, sir," she paused as Jack looked at her. "She lost the baby."

Jack did a double take, blinked, and threw his head sideways in his classic head roll. "What baby?"

"She didn't tell you?" Janet asked quietly.

Colonel O'Neill's mouth thinned as he pressed his lips together. He shook his head. "Tell me, _what_?"

"She was pregnant, sir. She has been since before your return from P3C-629," she looked down. "I'm sorry, sir."

O'Neill walked away, put his fist on the wall and refrained from kicking it. "Who was the father?" he asked, his voice strained. Even as he said it, the vision came.

"_What's up, Sam?" Jack asked, putting aside what he was working on._

_Carter tried to keep a serious face, but only broke out laughing. She threw her arms around his neck. "I have a question," she stated._

"_What?" Jack asked, putting his chin on her head._

"_Ready to be a father?" Sam laughed, burrowing her head into his chest excitedly._

_Jack felt his jaw drop, after he had pulled it away from her chin to look at her. His eyes sparkled with emotion. "Really?" Sam nodded excitedly, and Jack laughed, picked her up and spun her around, holding her close. He placed her down on the ground. Pushing her away slightly, he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a kiss._

Tears welled into Jack's eyes and he spun around and looked at Janet. He waved his hand away. "Don't answer that," he said. He looked away, sucking on his lips, pushing the tears back. "I already know."

Before Janet could say anything, he threw open the door and stalked down the hallway, leaving a train of people staring after him in his wake.

xxx

The door to General Hammond's office banged open and he looked up from his desk. O'Neill strode through the door, slamming it shut as he placed his hands on the mahogany desk infront of him.

"Colonel? Is there something I can do for you?" Hammond asked, concern painted across his face.

"Sir, do you remember when you told me if I ever needed anything, just ask?"

Hammond nodded. "You wanted me to buy back your soul."

"Screw my soul," O'Neill said. "I have a different favor."

xxx

heehe :D sorry it's so shooooort : -/


	8. Dreams

Ugh, okay, well this is a short chapter so I dont mind updating early. Dont complain. It's two updates in one day. Be happy. You'll get another one sometime tomorrow morning (around 8 or 9ish EST is my guess)

Chapter 9: Dreams

(SECOND TIME WRITING THIS ONE)

Daniel wiped a stray hair away from Carter's sweat soaked forehead. He cringed as he watched her eyes darting rapidly back and forth under her eyelids. "She's dreaming," he whispered.

"How can you be certain?" Teal'c asked, stepping forward as he too looked over Major Carter.

Daniel pointed at her eyes. "Their movements. REM, rapid eye movement, for lack of better term," he swallowed hard. "I wish I knew what she was dreaming about."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I do as well. Perhaps she dreams well."

Carter groaned on the bed and shifted slightly. Daniel shook his head. "Something tells me she isn't."

_Carter groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the inside of a thatched roof. This was defiently not home. She rolled sideways in an attempt to get up. Instead, she found herself sprawled out on the floor. Groaning again, she placed her arms on the floor and attempted to push her upper body up, only to collapse again. Seconds later, however, she found herself being yanked up into the strong arms of Colonel O'Neill. He glided her to the bed she had just fallen from. "Easy Carter," he said. "I think they gave you more drugs than the rest of us."_

"_Drugs, sir?" Carter rasped, her voice dry._

_Teal'c, who had been standing at the window, turned to face her. "I do believe we were sedated, Major Carter."_

_Sam nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a groan behind her. "That would explain the headache then," Daniel said, holding his throbbing head as he sat up on the bed, getting the same spinning effect Carter did when she first awoke._

"_Unless you got drunk when no one was looking," O'Neill began, using his sarcasm to cover up the worry he felt about not knowing his surroundings. "I'd say that was the reason, Danny-boy."_

"_Major Carter," Teal'c said as he gazed back out the window. "Perhaps you could look at our surroundings and determine if we are on P3C-629?"_

_Sam got up and staggered over to the window, glad to get away from the awkward staring competition that was in progress between her CO and the archeologist. She clutched the window-frame in shock as she gazed at her surroundings. "My god," she whispered._

_xxx_

_well, there ya go, the beginning of explinations :D _


	9. Reasons

This is one of my favorite chapters. It's one of the longest too. so that's a treat. You may not get a second update today, this is over 1000 words, which is about two of my short updates. So...dont expect anything. Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and to answer a question "Why did Carter get more drugs?" They gave her more drugs cause of the naquda in her body. Meaning they gave Teal'c more too, but it was easier to wear off of him because of his immune system thinger. Kinda like in the episode "Foothold"...

Chapter 10: Reasons

Last time:_ Sam got up and staggered over to the window, glad to get away from the awkward staring competition that was in progress between her CO and the archeologist. She clutched the window-frame in shock as she gazed at her surroundings. "My god," she whispered._

_The vision greeting her eyes was not exactly unpleasant, but it wasn't what she wanted to see then and there. The land surrounding their enclosure was lush and green, whereas P36-629 was primarily, as far as the eye, and UAV could see, desert land. _

"_Something bad?" O'Neill snapped sarcastically._

"_See for yourself, sir," Carter said, her voice filled with surprised awe._

_O'Neill got up, and Daniel staggered over as well. Jack cursed silently. "I guess we're not in Kansas anymore…"_

As Sam's eyes flicked back and fourth, re-living what no-one could remember, the hours dragged on.

_Sam looked around her in disgust. A day or two ago, SG-1 had finally gotten the news broken to them. A kind, middle age man had come in to take them from their holding and showed them around the city. He had enjoyed quite a laugh when they asked if they were prisioners._

"_No," he had said. "But you were. You see, it was but two days ago when our annual trading allies brought their wares to our planet, Hikaur. As we were browsing through the market, we found them selling _you_. Our first instinct, throughout the entire town, was, of course, to rescue you!"_

_And that was that. They had been captured from P36-629, taken by ship, to another planet, in God knows what galaxy and as far as they could tell after an extensive search of the immediate area and asking the locals…there was no such thing as a stargate._

_  
Carter sat down angrily on a rock overlooking the lake. The entire planet in itself was gorgeous. Forests and lakes everywhere you looked. The villages weren't great in technology, but it seemed as though they had great healing powers, leaving Carter to wonder if the Goau'ld had visited, leaving their trinkets behind. _

_Sam sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The village had been kind. They had given SG-1 a large home, four bedrooms, though a single bathroom, a kitchen and an entertaining room. It had a suitable back yard, a garden, a porch and a shed. It seemed like a quaint dreamhouse, but it still wasn't home. After they had found out the news about no stargate, the team had avoided talking to one another. Only recently, as of a few moments ago, had they actually discussed their situation. _

_Tempers were short with everyone being upset. Even Teal'c had yelled. Carter had left in a storm of tears, much to the astonished faces of her male companions. Apparently they never thought she could cry. She huffed. Of course not. None of them looked on her as a female, only another member of the team…especially O'Neill. Daniel had at least regarded her on matters concerning his wife, and taken in her advice about women. Teal'c had regarded her kindly no matter when she raised her temper, as though she were his own sister. O'Neill, though, he didn't seem to have the same respect. _

_A single tear dripped down her cheek and she refused to think about the men. Instead, she forced herself to think about the conversation. It had started with getting home, and had ended with O'Neill suggesting in a flurry of anger that they stay. "If we accept the bad, and the good comes, we can leave the bad behind," Daniel had said in agreement to Jack's statement. While they wouldn't give up on going home, they weren't going to go out of their way. _

_She herself had yelled back at them. She had asked if they were still drugged, if they were insane. That is what had caused the full out verbal fight, and ended just a few precious moments ago as she had stormed out of the house and ended up here._

_  
The salty drops of liquid still cascading down her cheek, Sam picked up a pebble by her feet and heaved it across the lake, watching it skip a good 10 times before it finally sank beneath the surface. _

"_Nice one," a voice said behind her._

_Sam jumped and spun around, watching as O'Neill sat down a couple of feet beside her on the large rock. Though his first comment had been easy, his demeanor showed he was having a hard time coming up with what to say. It made Sam laugh inside as she realized O'Neill was _afraid_ of her, at least…when she was crying._

"_Did you get the short stick, sir?" she asked cynically, looking back out to the lake._

_O'Neill looked up at her, puzzled, and then it hit him. Did they draw straws, she was asking, and did he lose. His face twisted into anger. "God, Carter," he said. "Do you think__I'm _that_ insensitive? I cant come check on one of my team to make sure they're okay. If you don't want me here I'll leave!"_

_Carter choked back a sob. Of course, she was being unfair. Why shouldn't her CO be worried about her? The tears, that had stopped suddenly upon his arrival started again. She tried to press her hands to her eyes and stifle her sobs, but it didn't work. She heard O'Neill shift awkwardly as she cried, and forced herself to calm down. After a moment, she only emitted sniffles and an occasional tear. _

_A gruff thumb slid across her cheek, wiping away a tear. The colonel was kneeling in front of her now, and looking deep into her eyes. "Everything is going to be alright," he told her calmly. She could tell he meant it. "You, Daniel, Teal'c and I, we're all in it together. The best of the SGC," at this Carter chuckled and he smiled. "We'll make it home."_

_Sam nodded, and O'Neill stood up again. "I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said over his shoulder as he walked down the path. Just before he was out of hearing range, he called. "Don't forget to come back, you already gave us a scare."_

_Carter laughed as she picked up another rock and chucked it across the lake, this time watching it skim the surface only five times before dropping in. Perhaps O'Neill was right…at least they had each other…_

xx

not a clify but still, isnt it cute?

what do you think!


	10. So THATS how we got here

XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: So _That's_ How We Got Here…

Janet watched as Sam squirmed on the bed, and pulled her own face into a grimace. Everything was normal about the woman, except for minor injuries and the lost child, but still she wouldn't wake up.

"Still no change?" asked as soft voice behind her, startling her. She looked over her shoulder to see Colonel O'Neill standing behind her, with his hands jammed into his pockets, his eyes resting sadly on Sam's face.

Janet shook her head. "No. There is nothing wrong with her as far as I can tell…it's almost as if she doesn't want to wake up." Jacks face turned sour and his mouth twisted into a grimace. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to get some coffee; perhaps _you_ can bring her back."

Jack nodded, and waited until the doctor was out of the room before grabbing a stool and dragging it to Carter's bedside. Reaching his hand out, he paused for a moment before grabbing Sam's hand, holding it with his two and stroking it with his thumb. For a while, he just sat there, watching her, but, as Sam's second day dragged on, her dream skipped as though O'Neill's presence triggered a remote control button.

_Now a month and a half after their arrival on the planet, Sam sat on SG-1's front porch, watching her friends over the top of her book. She was _supposed _to be reading, or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from her teammates. _

_Daniel was babbling on excitedly with a bunch of men and women, who were all craned over a table of books and artifacts a few porches away. Out in the street, Teal'c was in the center of a giggling bunch of children. It seemed as though they softened him, and, he suddenly reminded her of the wolf in Jack London's White Fang; the one who enjoyed the company of the children, but would not go out of his way to get their attention (but if he didn't receive it, inwardly he was offended.) Sam smiled as she watched him tackle a youngster as five more jumped on his back._

_As for Jack…she couldn't see him, but she knew where he was. His hobby as of late, was to work on woodworking in the back shed. None of them had seen any of his crafts yet, but he promised they would eventually…and soon. A few days ago, he had tentatively tested her patience, using her first name as opposed to Carter. Though Sam had been surprised, she accepted it and soon found "Carter" to be a phrase of the past. Still, he used it to keep in practice "In case they ever made it home" and he insisted that she do the same. Grant it, she hadn't used "Jack" more than once or twice, finding it considerably awkward to do so. _

_Sam sighed and looked down at the book she was reading. It was a love story, one that her neighbor and friend had insisted that she read, even if she wasn't a fan of them. (The written language, with Daniel's help, had been easy to pick up.) Yet, to no ones understanding but hers, love stories were not one of her favorites. They had been once, a while back, though of course, second to the science fiction novels, until she had met Colonel Jack O'Neill. Then, all she could see in her life escape was…her life as it could be. It made her heart ache._

_Closing the book softly, she put it on the swinging bench next to her and stood up, walking over to the railing of the porch and leaning her arm against it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the touch on her arm. Snapping out of her dreams, she found herself looking into the face of O'Neill. She felt her heart skip a beat. _

_His face was painted anxious, and she couldn't understand why. In a flash, it disappeared, leaving the only trace of it in the corners around his mouth. She furrowed her brows and looked at him. Before she could say anything, he had grabbed her arm lightly and was steering her down the porch. "Walk with me?" he said, leaving her little option but to fight his grasp, for he had looped his arm in hers. _

_She only nodded, hoping the tinge in her cheeks wasn't obvious, especially when she saw Teal'c pause and watched as his eyes twinkled merrily and Daniel glanced up from his books, giving her a tiny grin. Both her companions seemed to know a secret that she didn't. Taking a breath, she forced that thought to the back of her mind, convincing her heart to stop racing.  
_

_O'Neill led her down a path, towards the lake she had been at only a few weeks before. The walk was done in silence, until they reached the woods, heading in the direction of a larger lake not much further down._

_Suddenly, she felt O'Neill begin to shake slightly, a small tremor, barely noticable. When she looked up at him, his eyes were distant and his jaw was set as he stared straight ahead. Afraid suddenly, Sam found herself draw closer to him. She felt him look down on her head, and knew he was smiling at her. When they got to the lake, he let her go, and she kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes in the sand._

_The breeze wafted through her hair and she suddenly felt like all her troubles disappeared. She smiled and twirled around once, only to spin back to find O'Neill on one knee infront of her. He grasped her hand. She could see him shaking now. "I know this is sudden," he said, his voice quavering slightly. "But I've got this nagging feeling…I need to do this now."_

_ xx_

_  
:P Sorry if this is out of character...but this is hard to write, this part. Yeup. so how was it? lemme know!_


	11. Of Course!

XD this chapter has a lot going on. I hope you enjoy it! The end is cliffy...so...that will be resolved tomorrow...Oh! and I wrote a one-shot, humor, for stargate for Domino Effect, please, check it out! (Summary: Daniel starts a domino effect and winds up turning on a love-potion machine...)

Chapter 12: Of course!

_Sam felt her breath catch as she watched him. This couldn't be. She had to be dreaming. She dug her toe into the sand until it hurt. Defiently awake, not a dream. And now he was talking; her breath caught more. "Sam," he said. "Since it looks like we may never get home, and there aren't regulations to worry about here…will you…" he paused and swallowed hard. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a wooden box, intricately designed. He whispered the next part and held out the box, opening it as he did so. "Marry me?"_

_The world stopped as Sam's heart and mind raced as one. The two of them had never even been out on a date before, This was all to sudden! Yet, deep inside her heart, she knew very well that each mission, each day they were together, was another 'date' a dangerous one, but still one at that. When he refused to leave her behind, when she kissed him when she had the disease, when they were alone in Antarctica together…suddenly she was giddy and light headed. "Of course," she breathed, finding herself looking into astonished eyes. He had been right, he had had no idea what was going to happen when he did it, but he needed to do it anyway._

_O'Neill stood up as Sam took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. At first he felt himself resist, on sheer instinct and training from the SGC regulations. But after a split second, he gave in, a calm sensation in the pit of his stomach telling him he finally did the right thing. _

_After the passionate kiss, Jack took her back to the village, a smile on his face as she clung to his arm (not very Carter-like, he had to admit. More...Sam-like.) He held the box out to her again. "This is the customary wedding offering," he said to her. "The village men instructed me on what to do."_

_Sam looked at him, shocked. He actually regarded their culture? And everyone else knew about the proposal! "Everyone _knew_?" she asked._

_Jack shrugged sheepishly. "A lot of people did."_

_Sam thought back to the book she was supposed to be reading and laughed. The plot line was almost exactly the same as what was going on here. In fact, she had put the book down just as the lead characters got engaged. She laughed and punched Jack in the shoulder lightly, suddenly glad for this chance the world gave her. _

Sam smiled in her sleep, a reaction that lit up Jack's face. So _something_ good was going on inside her mind. Maybe if…he talked to her? He took a deep breath.

"Carter," he said. "I'm not good at this, you know me. But you have to wake up. The SGC needs you," he said. No matter how much he thought it, he couldn't make his lips form the words _I need you_.

Sam felt herself lapse into a different dream, skipping ahead another few months.

_Jack was working on a rocking chair, an idea that had popped into his head just after the wedding. He smiled, pausing at his work bench for a moment. It had been five and a half months since they had arrived at the planet, and everything was going great. It wasn't anything like his own 100 days on the other planet, this time he had his team…he had Carter. He glanced down at his left hand and twisted the ring around on his finger. It felt right there. Grinning still, he picked up his tools again and began working. _

_A knock on the door made him look up. Sam stood in the doorway, her face radiating with a warm glow that appeared a few days ago. He put aside his tools. Maybe now she was willing to tell him what caused her strange behavior. It had started a couple of days ago, she had been excited, but close-lipped, and he'd had noticed the radiant glow about her skin and the extra spring in her step. Today, she had disappeared after lunch without a word. He looked at his clock. Almost three hours later, and she was finally just returning? She never left for that long without saying a word. Confusion etched across his face. "What's up, Sam?" he asked cautiously_

_He watched as his wife bit her lower lip as she tried to keep a straight face, strolling over to him. He could see her heart pounding against her chest. Her muscles fought against the serious face she was forcing them into and slipped into a smile. She laughed loudly, and took the last few steps to her husband in stride before she threw her arms around his neck. "I have a question," she stated simply, her voice filled with happiness._

"_What?" Jack asked, putting his chin on her head, feeling her heart beat against his own chest._

"_Are you ready to be a father?" Sam asked, looking up at him and laughing before she burrowed her head into his chest excitedly._

_Jack pushed her away slightly, and felt his jaw drop. His eyes sparkled with emotion. "Really?" he asked, breathless. This couldn't be happening again, could it? God, he though, must finally love him. Sam nodded excitedly, and Jack laughed, his heart exploding with emotion as he picked her up and spun her around, holding her close. He placed her down on the ground. Pushing her away slightly, he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a kiss. "I cant wait," he told her, happy tears streaming down his gruff cheeks and losing themselves in his beard_.

_It was a few hours later when Daniel and Teal'c returned from their roaming around the planet, only to find a beaming Jack and Sam awaiting them. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Daniel cocked his head to the side. "Did we _miss_ something?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_Sam bobbed her head excitedly and looked at Jack, giving him the chance to give the news. O'Neill smiled slyly a them. He held out his hands in an innocent shrug and said, "We're going to be parents."_

"_No…" Daniel whispered in happy disbelief. It wasn't April 1st...was it? "Really?"_

_Sam nodded and found herself enveloped in her friends arms as he beamed as well. He was going to be an "uncle"! Teal'c smiled his rare grin. "Congratulations Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill."_

_Sam placed her hand on her stomach lightly. "Thanks guys," she said. Emotions bubbled over inside her. She just couldn't wait!_

In her sleep, Sam smiled and shifted on the bed, enjoying the memories as she relived them, oblivious to the fact that she was in reality, lying asleep on the infirmaries bed.

Jack blinked his red eyes open, forcing himself to stay awake (especially after he realized he had fallen asleep with his head on the bed), and monitor Carter's condition. After a moment of watching her, still asleep, as she had been for…he checked his watch, two days now, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He yanked his hand out of hers and walked over to the wall, hitting it hard with the side of his hand. He collapsed his elbow and rested his head against his forearm, still facing the white wall.

A tear jerked down his cheek and he strolled back to Carter, grabbing her hand in one of his and stroking his cheek with the other one. "Please come home," he said softly.

Sam stirred at the word home, her brain spinning through the intricate memories, buried beneath the surface of her mind until she finally landed on a more recent memory, six months and three weeks after her time of arrival on the planet.

_Sam was resting on the couch, bitterly biting into a bland piece of bread, the only thing she could eat in the morning at two months pregnant, as the door burst open, revealing the leader of the village._

_Marin was a bald man, slightly chubby and he had beady eyes, yet he was the friendliest man Sam had ever met. Mopping his face with a kerchief, he panted out his words as he knelt in front of the couch. _

"_Marin," Sam said, forcing herself to sit up and biting back the bile that rose to her throat. "Is something wrong?"_

_The elder man shook his head violently. "No," he panted. "But…I found…your stargate."_

_xx_

that's all folks! Please, check out "Domino Effect" it's funny, I promise


	12. Home!

XD

Chapter 13: Home!

Last time: _"Marin," Sam said, forcing herself to sit up and biting back the bile that rose to her throat. "Is something wrong?"_

_The elder man shook his head violently. "No," he panted. "But…I found…your stargate."_

_Sam felt the blood drain from her face. "Teal'c!" she cried, raising her voice to call her friend from his room and kel-no-ream session. "Daniel!" Her other friend was absorbed in his books, only to be bothered if it was an emergency. "Jack!" her husband was just…sleeping in, as usual. _

_After a few moments, the three men each appeared in their own fashion, each equally worried that something had happened. When they saw the man kneeling infront of their friend and, in O'Neill's case, wife, their fear increased. Jack was instantly next to his wife, glaring down at the man in front of them. "What's wrong?" he asked softly._

_Sam's voice was shaky as she said the next words, "He," she gestured to Marin. "Found the Stargate."_

_The reactions of her friends were different. Daniel's eyes widened considerably, and he worked his jaw a few times before looking to his friends to confirm that he was hearing the correct things; Teal'c raised both his eyebrows, and other than that, still showed no emotion, and Jack leapt off the couch and headed for the door. "Show me," he said._

_After a few hours of walking under the comfortable sun, SG-1 found themselves at a remote digsite. As Sam looked behind her, she could see no traces of the village, or any signs of life. She looked back to the stargate in awe. It was being chipped out of the rock a few hundred feet away, the men who were digging being locals from the village, eager to help their lost friends. Off to the right, positioned neatly under a rock overhang, was the DHD. _

_A tear escaped out of her lips as she pulled herself into Colonel O'Neill. He wrapped his arms around her for a moment, until she wiggled out to grab Daniel's hand, and then Teal's, making sure she had all of her friends around her as she said, "We're going home."_

_xx _

_It was a week after the gate had been found when SG-1 was led back to it, a few posessions in hand. Sam tucked the only possession she had wanted to keep inside her shirt pocket…it was the box O'Neill had made for her as their wedding posession. The others brought scant things too, as they had been instructed. _

_When they reached the gate, Sam lovingly caressed the DHD with her hand, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Gently, she pressed down the symbols to open the gate to Earth, holding her breath as she pressed the red bulb in the center. When the wormhole formed, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back to see her team members grinning like youngsters._

_She walked back to her companions, watching Jack dial the IDC code, (the traders had never taken the GDO away, seeing it as no threat, and the precious item had remained tucked under a floorbed beneath her and Jack's bed.) and turned to face Marin. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said. _

_The elder man nodded. "Think nothing of it," he replied. He held out a small leaf to her. "Place this on your tongue for me," he said. "As a last gift from our world."_

_Sam plucked the leaf from him warily, but placed it on her tongue. She was surprised to taste the bitter sweetness of it. She nodded at him in her thanks and turned back to her friends, only to see them sucking on a leaf too. _

_The four of them walked up to the gate together. Before they walked through the wormhole, Jack slipped his hands out of Carters, and whispered in her ear, "I'll get your six." _

_Sam nodded, he was going to take a last look at the home that had been theirs for seven months, and instead slipped her hands into that of her two friends. With only a slight hesitation they stepped through the gate and…_

Sam's eyes flew open and she sucked in the air around her with gumption; acting as though she had never tasted the oxygen before. O'Neill's head came up with the sound, and he shoved the chair away from the bed as he stood up and leaned over her.

"Carter?" he whispered, looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

Sam reached up and laid her hand gently on O'Neill's cheek for a moment. "I know what happened while we were missing," she whispered.

xx

yey. Anyway, heres the deal guys. Right now I'm not feeling so great. I think it's cause I just woke up and that it probably will change later today. Three options might happen.

1.) I might not update twice, if I dont feel great.

2.) I will update twice, but I wont get around to review responding.

3.) I will feel better and you will forget I ever suggested these things.

let me know what you think about the chapter. She finally woke up! Yey!


	13. I Rememeber!

Alight people, I'm feeling better. See, it was a disguisting morning outside, and I had to wake up at 6:45 to get ready for work which starts at EIGHT and on top of that I had a creepy dream So basically I wanted to be back in bed. REally really really bad I was a little grouch :P

Actually, it was a Stargate dream. Sort of. Something about snakes but not goa'ould...but like snakes and Sam was like hypnotized and Jack was backing away and it was WEIRD ANYWAY enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: I Remember!

Last Time: Sam reached up and laid her hand gently on O'Neill's cheek for a moment. "I know what happened while we were missing," she whispered.

O'Neill's eyes sparkled with question's that he refused to speak. Gently, he removed her hand from his cheek and placed it on the bed, even though it ached his heart. "I'll go tell Hammond," he whispered. When he looked back into her eyes, he saw the hurt that she refused to admit, and he let his hand rest on her cheek for a moment. "Glad to see you among the living, Carter," he said with a twitch of a smile.

Sam nodded her head into his cheek, and followed him with her eyes as he walked away. A few moments later, Janet came in with a contagious smile on her face. "O'Neill told me you were awake," she said softly, checking the machines that were monitoring Sam's vitals.

Sam nodded, and grabbed Janet's arm. She smiled when her friend looked down on her. "I remembered," she said gleefully. "Everything." Janet smiled back and let her continue. "How we got there, how we left…when I got pregnant, the sex of the baby…a little girl…" she stopped when the expression on Janets face slipped. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, fear seeping into her voice. She sat up fearfully.

Quietly, Janet pushed her back down on the bed. "Sam, honey," she said. "You were in a nasty accident on your last mission, you've been out for two days," Sam shook her head and thought back through the recent memories, stopping when she remembered the rocks over the DHD collapsing on her. Janet continued. "Sam," she said softly. "You lost the baby."

xxx

Jack slipped into General Hammond's office and slid the door shut with a click behind him. Hammond looked up from his papers, and smiled when he saw O'Neill.

"O'Neill," he said, waving his hand to the chair. "I just got word back," he said.

Jack sat down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And?"

Hammond's smile widened. "You have a go."

A shy grin slipped onto Jack's face. Part A of his plan was complete. He settled triumphantly back into his chair. "Great," he murmured. "Thanks, George."

George nodded. "Glad I could help, son," he paused for a moment, studying Jack's face. "But you can't have come here for that."

O'Neill shook his head. "Carter woke up," he said softly. "Request permission for a debriefing, sir." When his CO gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "She remembers our mission to P3C-629, sir."

xxx

Janet hung up the phone on the wall and walked solemnly back to Sam. Lightly, she touched her shoulder. "Sam," she said. "General Hammond wants to know if you are in any condition to debrief...I told him I didn't think…"

Sam shook her head and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "No," she said, drawing in a shaky breath as she regained her composure. "I want to do this," she continued. "As soon as possible."

xxx

Major Carter fidgeted in her wheelchair, the one that Dr. Fraiser forced her to use, along with the handy IV, and swiped her thumb across her cheeks one last time. She glanced around the room, avoiding eye contacted with Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. Both men had noticed her tear stained cheeks, but she had only waved them away, _especially_ the Colonel.

Carter grimaced. Janet had told Sam that O'Neill knew about the baby, which, Sam suspected, was the reason for his attitude earlier that day, when she had awoken. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Daniel walk in the doors, closely followed by Teal'c.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, striding over to throw his arms around his friend in a brotherly manner. "You're awake! You had us all worried…especially," he flicked his eyes to O'Neill, who, out of the corner of his eye, was glaring daggers at him. He cleared his throat and changed course of words. He took his seat next to her, and across from Jack, as he continued. "General Hammond says you remember things from the planet."

Sam took a shuddering breath, closed her eyes and held them for a second, biting her lower lip. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. When she opened her eyes again, she was aware of the inquiring stare of the General, the concerned stare of her friends and the hidden plea for information from behind their eyes. She would have to do this.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Major?" Hammond inquired after a moment of her silence.

Sam nodded and took another breath before continuing. "We went to P3C-629, as scheduled, when we were taken by traders…as livestock…" she began. She continued her story, just as she had seen it in her dreams, and watched her friends faces as the memories began settling in on them as well. It was not long before Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were chiming in with a piece of information that she missed or something that they considered important.

Yet, as she talked, Sam purposefully ignored her engagement, marriage and…pregnancy. Each time she got near to the point where it would be added, she would look up at Colonel O'Neill, who was always looking in the other direction, and then skipped over it, throwing nervous glances at her friends. They seemed to get the message.

When she reached the end of her story, it was Hammond who asked, "Do you know of any reason _why_ the villagers would drug you?"

Sam shook her head. "None, sir," she said. The others gave similar responses, but it was ultimately Daniel who spoke up.

"Well, think about it," he said. "If they had a quiet little village, no go'aould to bother them and then _we_ show up, grant it they did rescue us," he added the last part hurridly when Jack lifted a finger and opened his mouth to protest. "Blabbering about a Stargate and then all of it's troubles. They probably didnt want us back."

Hammond folded his hands together and nodded his head. "In any case, there will be no returning to the planet until we have more details."

"Or at all, sir," O'Neill interrupted, his head cradeled in his right hand.

Hammond nodded. "Or at all," he repeated. Looking at his primary team, he stood up. "Dismissed," he said, walking out of the door as to leave the team to themselves.

After the General left, Daniel perched on the table's edge, close to Sam, and Teal'c took the seat left open by him. O'Neill hung in the corner by the door.

"So, Sam," Daniel said, grinning. "Congratulations again on the baby."

Only Carter noticed Jack grimace and slip out of the door. Obviously this wasn't a conversation he was willing to have here, in the SGC. Sam looked down at the floor, then back up at Daniel. "No congratulations, Daniel," Sam said, forcing tears of her eyes. The smile on Daniel's face slipped. "I lost the baby…in the accident."

"Oh, Sam," Daniel said, sympathetically, as he got off of his chair and pulled Sam into a hug, allowing her to use his shoulder as a tissue. "I'm sorry…"

Carter nodded into his shoulder, grateful to at least have a release now. Even Teal'c sympathized, placing his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. From a monitor in the security room, O'Neill grimaced, knowing that he should be in there as well. He folded his hands behind his back and looked up at the ceiling. But not yet. He smiled with an inner laugh. It would only ruin his plan…

xxx

A few moments later, when Sam was dry out of tears, Daniel let her go and tried conversation again. "So now that we have our memories back…will you and Jack…" he paused awkwardly. "Continue your relationship?"

Sam smiled sadly and lowered her head again. "I don't think that's going to work out," she said.

"But Sam…you love each-other!"

Carter sucked on her lips. She was _not_ going to start the waterworks again. Teal'c stepped in to her rescue.

"Daniel Jackson," he said softly. "I do believe this is a difficult topic for Major Carter."

"What?" Daniel looked at Sam, on the verge of tears again, and his mouth formed an "O" shape. "Oh," he said. "Sam, I'm sorry," he obviously was. He grinned nervously. "You can zat me if you like?"

Sam looked up at him, and the concern etched into his face and laughed. "I'm go…" she paused to yawn. " –od, thanks," she murmured. "But…I would like some sleep."

Even more bashful for not noticing his friends drowsiness, Daniel, with the help of Teal'c, took Carter back to the infirmary and placed her gently on the bed, for she had already fallen asleep, and backed quietly out of the room.

xx

grimace That was NOT my best "In chara" moment there. Daniel was horrible, Teal'c was okay, Sam was "eh" and Jack wasnt really there...sigh sorry about that

NOTE NOTE NOTE: For SamxJack shippers, I just finished another one shot! It's called "Hurt So Good" (Summary: "Sometimes love don't feel like it should." Sometime's a song can bring two people together…Sam and Jack share a dance.) Check it out if you like Sam x Jack (and my writing)! Thanks!

Till Next Time!

Aria


	14. Down Time

XD Enjoy this chapter. I know you will! Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Chapter 16: Down time

For three days, Sam was confined to the infirmary and for a week after that, to the base. During that time, she received frequent visits from Teal'c and Daniel, occasionally Hammond or Janet as well as random members of the SGC, and was scheduled to receive a visit from Cassie that day.

Yet, there was still no sign of O'Neill. If she happened to be roaming down the same hallway as him, he would either duck his head and walk by without a word or a wave (but if she looked back over her shoulder, most times she would catch him doing the same thing, a sad…yet sly…smile perched on his face), or he would enter a random office or corridor until she passed.

Then, if, on one of those occasions where she walked past him, if she tried to stop him to talk she would get a "not now Carter, maybe later" or a "I'm busy now, sorry," from him before he walked away. However, the times when this occured, she couldn't help but notice a simple touch he would give her shoulder, lingering longer than usual, or the hidden emotion in his eyes. Perhaps she was thinking too deeply…perhaps…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She felt her heart race in hope, but looked up to see only Cassandra. Still, a smile crept across her face. She hadn't seen the girl in what felt like ages. "Come on in, kiddo," she said.

Cassie walked in happily, placing the box she was carrying under her arm down on the desk in front of Sam. "Hey," she said happily, sitting down across from Sam and clearing away some of the space on her desk as she began pulling out the board and the pieces.

Sam smiled and cleared off the rest of her paperwork and then helped Cassie unload the pieces. "Hey, yourself. How's school?"

Cassie shrugged, pushing a stray hand of her long hair behind her ear. "It's okay," she said. Smiling slyly, she asked, "How's Jack?"

Sam, who had just taken a drink of coffee, threw her hand to her mouth to keep the dark liquid from flying onto the chess set and her research. Swallowing hard, she looked at Cassandra, who was setting up the row of white pawns. "What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing the girl oddly as she grabbed the black pawns and began lining them up on the other side of the board.

Keeping her nonchalant attitude, Cassandra tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled down at the chess set as she added her last two pieces; the king and queen. "I heard you two got hitched," she said. "About time too, I say."

Rolling her eyes, Sam sighed. "Cassie," she said slowly. "We aren't married."

Cassie looked up at her and cocked her head. "But you got married on that planet, right? Doesn't it count?"

Sam shook her head and finished placing her pieces, motioning for Cassandra to make her move. "I don't think Colonel O'Neill wants to be married," she said. "He's made a point of…avoiding me, lately." Why was she telling this to a teenage girl, again? She sighed. Because she needed to tell _someone._

Cassie moved her knight out onto the board with a chuckle (Jack always called them horses.), and looked up at Sam, curiously. "But would you marry him…again, that is…if he asked you?"

Sam placed her pawn down a little harder then she meant to. She looked up at Cassie with sad, tired eyes and little patience. "I don't think that's going to happen," she said forcefully hoping to get the "I don't want to talk about this right now," point across. No such luck.

"But…say it did," the girl asked, moving one of her pawns out on the board.

Sam stopped and sighed. "I don't know," she said exasperated. She shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes and looked away. "I guess." When she looked back up, Cassie was considering a grin. Sam smiled at her and pointed a finger. "But don't think it's ever going to happen."

Shrugging, Cassandra moved her pawn to capture one of Sam's. While the older woman studied the board, Cassie glanced up at the window, where she saw Jack flash a smile and thumbs at her before he sauntered down the hallways. Grinning widely, the young girl concentrated on the game.

xxx

((yawn)) dont you just love me? Now THAT must have you all squeeling and squirming!


	15. SEDAGIVE?

Ack! I was caught up in reading "Through the Years" by JenCamp...an AMAZING AU fanifc, I must say, (check it out!) I forgot to update! Enjoy :P

To whoever can tell me where I got the name for this chapter in your review, your review reply will contain a SINGLE line from the next chapter

Chapter 17: SEDA-GIVE?

Last time: Shrugging, Cassandra moved her pawn to capture one of Sam's. While the older woman studied the board, Cassie glanced up at the window, where she saw Jack flash a smile and thumbs at her before he sauntered down the hallways. Grinning widely, the young girl concentrated on the game.

xxx

Jack walked into the infirmary and knocked on the doorframe to get the doctors attention. Janet's head snapped up at the noise and she smiled at him.

"Colonel O'Neill," she said, pleasantly. "What can I do for you? Did you know Cassie's here?"

O'Neill nodded. "Just saw her," he said. "Hey, listen doc, I have a question?"

Janet motioned for him to sit, and he did, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them. "What would you say if I asked you for a mild tranquilizer?"

The shock on Dr. Frasier's face was apparent. "What for, Colonel?" Suspicion filled her voice.

Jack leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows. "It's a secret."

Shaking her head, Janet closed the file she had been looking at. "I cant administer drugs unless I know what they're for."

O'Neill looked off to the side of the room for a moment as he thought. Finally he leaned forward and whispered it into her ear. Janet's eyes widened and she smiled. "Of course, Colonel, on that note, I think I can help you out."

xxx

The next night, Sam sighed contently as she shrugged into her long black coat. Finally, she had the opportunity to _go home_. General Hammond had considerately given SG-1 a week or two's worth of down time (a week at least, everything depended on attacks on the SGC). As she strolled out of her office and began heading for the elevator, she saw Colonel O'Neill heading in the same direction.

Used to him avoiding her by now, Sam didn't even grimace as she walked past him. In fact, she found herself rather surprised when he began walking with her to the elevator.

"Heading home, Carter?" he asked.

Sam twisted her head to look at him. He was actually was talking to her? She shrugged. "Yes, sir," she said. Grinning, she added softly, "Home sweet home."

Jack grinned at her, pressing the button for the elevators up button. "Need a ride?" he asked causally as they stepped into the elevator.

Sam looked at him in surprise. Unlike the Colonel, who had been home before their last mission, she hadn't left the base since…the day before she went on the mission to P3C-629.Someone had most likely taken away her car. As the doors slid shut, he gave her a look plainly asking "well?". "Uh…sure, sir," Sam said, fumbling over her words. She gave a small smile. "That'd be great."

Jack smiled triumphantly and looked up at the ceiling as the elevator went up. Everything was going great.

xxx

Sam tentatively opened the passenger door of O'Neill's car and scooted in slowly. "Know where you're going, sir?" she asked the colonel as he slid into the drivers side next to her.

"Yup," Jack said simply as he put the keys in the ignition, his bag in the back and the steaming cup he'd been carrying in the cup holder.

The vapor from the liquid inside quickly filled the car with a pleasant aroma, so enticing that it finally perked Carter's curiosity enough to ask, "What's that, sir?"

"Hmmn?" O'Neill flipped the turn signal to turn out of the base as he looked at the mug that she gestured to. "Ah," he said, grinning. "Mamma's best coca. Like some?"

Carter thought for a moment, but shook her head. "I don't want to deprive you of your drink, sir."

"Aah, I'll make more at home," he looked over at her. She was looking down at it, pondering it. "Really."

Sam smiled thankfully and took the cup, taking a delicate sip from it before her eyes lit up in delight. The drink was _amazing_. "Thought you'd like it," Jack said as he saw her reaction. He smiled as he drove down the road. His plan was going perfectly…

All too soon for Sam, the liquid was drained from the cup and she was left with nothing. Placing the mug back in it's holder, Sam leaned back into the seat. "Thank you, sir," she said, her voice airy.

"No problem, Carter."

Sam turned her head to him, considering her CO carefully. Releasing a small sigh, she bravely plunged into what had to be said. "Sir?"

"Ya, Carter?"

"I'm sorry for…" she paused to yawn. "not telling you about the ba-aaybee.." the last word was exaggerated as she stifled another yawn.

O'Neill looked over at her, his eyes sad. Freeing a hand from the steering wheel, he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "We don't have to talk about this now," he said as she yawned again. Sam nodded and leaned back closing her eyes. Part of her said she should continue, but another part of her was screaming to do it later, when she was more awake. She shook her head, Jack was talking again. "…tired. Go ahead, nod off, I'll wake you up when we get there."

Sam knew she should stay awake, but…she yawned again. She was just to tired. Leaning her head against the side of the car and dozed off. She nodded off never seeing the boyish grin playing across Colonel O'Neill's face.

xx

((grin)) now what? Dont you just love me? I know you love me. For those who have been complaining about lack of contact. HOws this?


	16. Rose Petals

Congrats to Ilovesg1 getting it correct! It was from Young Frankenstine!

AND people please remember, **_JANET _**went along with his idea...so...

Chapter 18: Rose Petals

Sam groaned silently as her mind drifted into consciousness. She flicked her eyes open silently, squinting to see in the dim light. She sat up on the bed, trailing her arm along the covers as she did so, only to find herself rolling her fingers over what felt like hundreds of silky smooth objects.

Cocking her head sideways, puzzled, she found herself groping to find her light next to the bed. After a minute or so, she finally fumbled into a lamp light and flicked it on, finding herself gasping in surprise. The objects she had run her fingers over were soft rose petals, pink, red and white.

Confused, Sam looked at the surroundings around her, realization that she was not in her room hitting her hard. Heart pounding, she studied her surrounds – wooded walls, two windows overlooking a beautiful scene and an oak floor as well (with an intricately designed carpet placed overtop) as well as mahogany furniture. – and desperately fought for her last memory.

Suddenly, the last memory had clicked into place. She had been driving home in the car with Colonel O'Neill…he had been taking her home…so how did she wind up here? Sam threw the covers off of herself and draped her feet over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she found herself wriggling her toes in more silky soft petals. (Someone had taken the liberty of removing her shoes!) Looking down, she saw a trail of the petals leading in two different directions.

Curiosity suddenly overtook her fear. Bending down, she plucked a note up from the fork in the rose path. It read,

_Hello, Sleepy, _

_It seems as though you're awake. Follow the first path, the white roses, to the bathroom. Take a shower, clean up and take the liberty of using what you find in there._

No signature. Humming a note softly, Sam put the note on the table next to the bed and stepped gently down the white path and into the bathroom. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Sure, the bathroom was plain and simple – a shower, toliet and table with a sink inlayed in it – but it was what wason the sink counter that surprised her. A delicate, ivory bone brush was laid in front of a blow drier. Next to that sat three vials of perfume, each with a different scent. Lying in front of those were a variety of necklaces and earrings, all of beautiful taste. And in front of it all…was another note.

_Sam,_

_Don't question, just do. Take a shower, fix up your hair. Dresses are on the back of the door, choose wisely! Decorate your neck and ears and leave the bathroom, following the second path. _

_No questions!_

Again, no signature. Sam laughed softly, nervously, and shrugged out of her current clothing, turning the water onto warm. Something about this didn't make her seem wary at all, and she couldn't understand why...

xxx

The man downstairs looked up as he heard the water turn on, and smiled happily. Good, she was complying with his requests (and not freaking out and rushing down to injure him...)…it was a sign the night was going well already.

xxx

Okay people. Look, I know Sam probably wouldnt obey anything and wouldnt follow stuff, but in this case, say she gets a good feeling about it and does, okay? I know it's probably not like sam and if you dont like that she'd do that THAT much, then dont read anymore, but I'm telling you, you'll be sorry you missed the ending (and epilogue! (I love my epilogue))

--Aria


	17. Oh My!

Chapter 19: My God…!

Note: Lyrics of the song in here are by Guns N Roses called Patience.

xxx

Last tim: Sam laughed softly, nervously, and shrugged out of her current clothing, turning the water onto warm. Something about this didn't make her seem wary at all, and she couldn't understand why...

Sam wrapped a towel around herself, tucking the corner to make sure it stayed in place and picked up the blow drier and brush, styling her military-cropped hair to a way she liked it; soft and wavy. While she pulled the brush through her hair gently, she thought. Who's doing was this? And how did she get here? And where exactly _was_ here. Sighing, she paused, the brush halfway through her hair. Sifting through her mind, she tried to invision who could possibly be doing this for _her._

_ Obviously, _it wasn't Jack..., she thought, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Regulations prevented it, and on top of that, he had been avoiding her for the past few days. Next. Daniel? He had been worried about her ever since he had congratulated her on the baby in the conference room, constantly checking to see if she was doing all right, not depressed, not comitting suicide, etc. Chuckling softly, she tossed that idea away. Though he was like her older brother, this "event" was made way too personal by the roses. And that _defiently _rulled out her giant Jaffa friend, Teal'c.

She hummed a soft note. Mark and Dad perhaps? Mark hadn't seen her in a while, it was possible he would want to see her, especially since she was MIA for seven months. She wrinkled her nose. But back to the rose petals. They marked a way more intimate relationship than the one with her brother and especially father. Disgruntled, she placed down the brush and ran her fingers through her hair to fluff it up slightly.

A memory tickled the back of her brain, the signifigance of the silky petals. As Daniel had once suggested, she let her mind wander in order to tease the elusive memory to the surface. The thought hit her like a brick. Rose Petals was the title of the book that she had been reading off-world when Jack had proposed! So this was defiently something more intimate. She growled in frustration. This was not helping.

As she finished with her hair, she turned to the back of the door (she had refrained from gazing at the dresses until she was out of the shower) and her eyes widened in awe. Three dresses hung on the back of the mahogony wood door. A pale lilac, a beautiful crimson, and a soft white.

Drifting to them, she found herself fingering the red dress. It had sleeves that hung off the shoulders and a snug, low, neckline. It remained tight until the waist, where it bloomed out to knee length. White and pink roses danced around the rippling borders of the beautiful cloth. The other dresses blurred from her vision as she plucked the red one from the hanger,( and the slip behind it), eased into them both gracefully and admired herself in the mirror. Normally, she wasn't one for dresses…but…she spun, watching her reflection in the shimmering glass, chcukling in glee as the skirt of the dress flare out as she twirled…this one seemed to be made for her. Plus, it was one that almost identically matched the rose dress that had hung limp in the back of her mom's closet for many years. Her mom had worn it twice, on special occassions. One had been Sam's tenth birthday, where she had had the best time of her life, and the second when her parents had decided to renew their wedding vowels...right before her mom had died.

Gliding back to the counter, forcing the sad thoughts out of her mind and allowing the happier ones to surface, Sam delicately picked up a strand of pearls and the pearl earrings to match, putting each in it's proper place. She sniffed the various perfumes and decided on a light fragrance one, a scent that her mother always used to wear, and sprayed it on gently.

As she checked herself in the mirror, she realized another thing about the mysterious writer of the notes. They knew her well enough to know about her mother. Or at least...they knew who to talk to to find out. Deeming herself ready, she took a deep breath, and strode out of the bathroom, lightly following the rose petals to the bedroom door, where she found a pair of black, open toed, high-heels waiting for her.

Slipping them on, somewhat hesitantly, she closed her eyes for a moment and rested her hand on the door. She still didn't know what possessed her to follow directions on a few notes, written by the…she was guessing at the next part…owner of this house. But if anything was wrong, she could still throw a mean roundhouse kick, even if she had heels and a dress on. There was no shame in ripping a dress for ones own safety. Biting her lower lip, she considered the last thought carefully, allowing it to work courage into her hear, and twisted the handle and opened the door, not surprised to find more petals lining the floor. She followed them down the hall, (where all of the other doors were closed) until she found herself at the top of the staircase on which a delicate rose pin was placed in her path with a note reading:

_Wear it and follow the petals._

Complying with the message, Sam pinned on the hand-made, ceramic rose to a spot above her heart, the stem of the rose facing down, and descended down the stairs gracefully. When she reached the bottom, she found a livingroom directly infront of her, old-fashioned furniture accenting the wooden walls perfectly. To her left was a door. Standing on tiptoes, she looked out the half-moon window at the top of the door, and smiled upon seeing the outdoors. At least she knew her escape if she needed one. Looking down to her feet, she saw the rose petals turn past the staircase, and soon found herself rounding the corner of them. The room it led to was a large, open dining room. A romantic, candle-lit scene awaited her.

A soft sound was playing in the background, and she paused for a moment, listening to it's lyrics.

_Shed a tear cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

Sam smiled. It was a song by Guns 'n Roses called Patience. Her mother and father had danced to it some nights, and she and Mark used to watch them twirl around the den happily, smiling as though it was the first night they met. It had been one of her favorite songs ever since. She drifted stealth-fully into the room that was before her.

_Said woman, take it slow,  
It'll work itself out fine…  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience_

The table in the room was seated for two people, and had a white embroidered cloth draped over it. Two lit candles, red, were perched atop it on either side of a bouquet of freshly cut roses. A silver plate, engraved with intricate designs on the sides sat in front of each of the two chairs. Two wine goblets were placed next to the plates, and off to the side, a large, covered dish was perched.

_Sit here on the stairs cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now I'll wait dear  
Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time  
But you know love there's one more thing to consider_

Carter stepped into the room, but was stopped as her arm was grabbed lightly. In a split second, she found her heart beating wildly, her mind racing hurridly as she tried to calm herself down in order to think rationally, and lastly...a corsage slipped onto her wrist. Her panic lessened slightly as she looked down at the beautiful object resting upon her delicate wrist.

_Said woman take it slow and things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said sugar take the time cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes to make it  
We won't fake it, ahh well never break it,  
cuz' i can't take it..._

Sam's eyes traveled from the corsage, to the hand that had slipped the flowers onto her arm, to the black sleeve with white cuffs until her gaze traveled all the way up the arm striaght into the face of the person who she had automatically assumed the writer of the notes. She recognized the face instantly, and when she did she drew in a breath, stepping back at the same time.

_Need a little patience, yeahhhhh  
Just a little patience, yeahhhh  
Somewhat patience_

"Colonel," she gasped out, her blue eyes enlarging as she took another step back, a corner of her mind triumphently yelling_, told you!_

_Could use some patience, yeah  
Gotta have some patience, yeah  
All it takes is patience  
Just a little patience…._

_xx_

I REALLY suggest listening to that song. I couldnt find anywhere to download it though... Guns 'N Roses is a rock band, but this is one of their soft songs and it's GORGEOUS! Download it, listen to it, and read this again. You'll see. Also, tried to make this longer, hope it worked


	18. Are yousure?

Jeesh! This is one of my longest chapters, I think! I went through this quickly when I first wrote it, wanting to get to the end. Now, I'm re-wrote it and added more detail and junk! Hope you enjoy

_**NOTE: This is a doublely long chapter! There may be NO second update today because of the fact that I have to edit it to change a few things. I have 18 days left until school starts and have barely started my homework...that comes before fanfiction. I will try and set aside half an hour to do this, but my homework comes first, understand? **_

Chapter 20: Are you…sure?

Last time: "Colonel," she gasped out, her blue eyes enlarging as she took another step back, a corner of her mind triumphently yelling, _told you_!

"Sam," he said softly, stepping forward and grabbing her arm, pulling her from her corner and seating her at the table. Sam found herself powerless against his actions, lost in the brilliant sight of his swimming brown eyes. She stared at him dumbly as she folded her dress out so she could sit on the chair properly. "Glad you could join me."

The spell broke as he talk. Air rushed into Sam's lungs as she realized that she had been holding her breath, and had only just let it go. Her head was swimming. So it was Jack. Her mind yelled at her happily, screaming fits of I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! But the more rational, scientific side of her brain told her that she was still dreaming. Stepping carefully about what she said, she chose the safe side as she spoke. "Sir?" Sam asked, watching breathlessly, her heart beating wildly as she watched O'Neill open the covered plate and place tenderly cooked chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Perfect choice for the dress, by the way," he said, flicking his eyes up to her once to give her a small, nervous smile. His heart fluttered against his chest as he took in her sight. A few days ago, when she was still in the infirmary, O'Neill had asked for permission from General Hammond to contact the Tok'ra. Upon doing so, he had immediately sought out Jacob's help.

"Colonel?" her tone of voice, meant to be stern, was betrayed by a trace of fear. Of course I have every right to be scared! she reminded herself. This was not a normal occurrence after all.

"I figured you wouldn't mind a dinner, Sam," O'Neill said. Her name in his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Was I wrong?" There was no concern at all in his voice, no doubts and all the while he was dishing out his own dinner. He knew her too well.

Her breath caught in her throat. Forcing herself to breathe evenly, Sam said, "No, sir." Until she got answers there would be nothing on a personal level from her. She felt her back stiffen at the thought.

"Jack," O'Neill said, looking up sharply from his plate and catching her gaze, commanding her eyes with his own. "Leave sir at the base, Sam," he said, using her first name again for emphasis.

Sam reached up and fingered her temples, with her forefinger, hoping warding off a headache she prayed wasn't going to come. "But regulations…"

"Can be bent, Sam," O'Neill said, grinning as he sat down across the table from her, picking up his utensils. He waggled his eyebrows playfully at her, and her breathing quickened. "Especially when Hammond owes you a favor."

Sam blinked and looked at him quizzically, forcing the smile off of her face. If she was wrong she didn't want her hopes crushed…but not matter how well she could control her mouth, she couldn't control her heart. The muscle was beating wildly in the cage made by her ribs. Was he really serious? "So…"

Though his face stayed void of emotions, his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Gazing into his brown orbs, Sam saw the one emotion that the Colonel always hid or covered up. The emotion that he let slip into his gaze only rarely when he looked at her. Love. He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head, forcing her to continue on her own.

"This is perfectly okay with the president…" She breathed out the statement, unable to say the words evenly, her breath un-even out of sheer excitement.

"One-hundred percent," he said, smiling warmly at her. In his mind he was thinking,_ I traded my soul for you_.

The smile that she had forced away earlier slipped gracefully onto Sam's face, gracing her visage with a radiant beauty, sending Jack head over heals in love again. The corners of his own lips twitched into a deeper smile. He had defiently made the right choice.

Sam, thinking of no better way to accept Jack's offer, picked up her knife and fork, sliding the fork into the chicken and dragging the knife in-between the tongs until a slice was cut from the bird. Delicately, she picked the sliver up with her fork, raised it to her lips, and, tilting it slightly in O'Neill's direction with a small nod of her head, dropped the morsel into her mouth. She smiled at Jack as she swallowed.

The Colonel smiled back, the leathery lines in his face showing the relief he felt from her actions, and he too began sawing away at the meat in-front of him.

xxx

Dinner was eaten in complete silence, with small, reassuring glances exchanged between the pair as they continued. A smile, a wink, a nod of the head, a batter of the eyes, all signs to keep the atmosphere comfortable. The un-spoken emotion in the air wrapped around Sam's shoulders like a blanket, engulfing her and winding it's way into the deepest corners of her heart.

"Dinner was great," she said, beaming at Jack as she placed her utensils down on the plate with a small tink from silver on silver. She picked up the napkin and dabbed it over her lips before folding it neatly on top of the plate as well.

"Good," O'Neill said. "I made it myself." He adjusted his position to sit up against the chair proudly. With a small snort of dis-belief, Sam raised her eyebrows and he smiled innocently. "From a freezer bag…of course."

Sam grinned, and found herself fiddling with the linen napkin on her plate. Her mind wandered, searching for something to say. When she finally landed on her choice, she looked up at Jack, biting her lower lip, unsure.

Jack sighed, seeing the question in her eyes, knowing he wouldn't like what followed. "Go ahead," he said softly. He waved his hand at her with a grin, "Permission to speak freely."

The woman smiled a tight smile, feeling the constriction around her heart lessen a little. Dipping her head for a moment, she looked back up. "I want to talk about the baby," she whispered softly.

Jack grimaced, he had known he wasn't going to like this, and he was right. Standing up, he grasped Sam's hand from her and pulled her up, placing his right hand on her right shoulder as he led her into the living-room and sat her down on the couch next to him, turned so that they were facing each-other. He nodded at her to continue.

"I…should have told you," she whispered, her voice wavering as she looked to the floor. "But I figured…after Charlie, you wouldn't…"

Shaking his head in a sort of grim amusement, Jack lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eyes. "I'll tell you something I told Kawalksy once," he said, pausing as she gazed back at him, her sapphire eyes gleaming with un-shed tears, forced back from years of training. "Sara forgave me for what happened to Charlie, but could never forget. On the other hand, I could never forgive myself, but always forget."

Sam kept her gaze at him steady, but he felt her jaw twitch under his fingers. Obviously she wasn't taking this the right way. He sighed. "I'll never make the same mistake twice," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"But if I hadn't gone on the mission," Sam continued, her voice small and strained as she spoke.

O'Neill cut her off. "If I hadn't sent you to dial home…"

"If I had told you!" Sam snapped, yanking her chin away from his fingers, and burrowing her head into his hands. "God, Jack," she said. "I would still be pregnant!"

Sliding over on the couch, Jack pulled her into him, letting her rest her head against his shoulders. "I don't blame you for not telling me," he told her softly. "After all, I wasn't to gung-ho happy when I found out we were married." Which, he thought grimly. Had been the entire downfall from the start. He nudged her shoulder lightly. "Which was shock, by the way," he whispered into her ear.

Sam nodded into his head, but didn't take his words in depth. He continued, floundering for the right words to say, to cheer her up, to continue with his master plan. "Besides," he said. "If you had told me, and I hadn't sent you to the DHD, and you hadn't blacked out, you wouldn't have remembered, and we would have your word against no-ones. For any matter, you'd be walking around pregnant with a horrible rumor saying the child was Teal'c's."

Sam's head shot up as she drew in a ragged breath of air in a strangled laugh. "Teal'c?" she said, wiping away a stray tear and letting a smile slink back on her face, like a dog with its tail in-between its legs, asking its master if it was okay to be happy again.

Jack, glad his ruse worked, sat up stiffly against the couch, squared his shoulders, steeled his face and quirked a single eyebrow, turning his head slowly to look at Carter. "Indeed," he said, dropping the face after a second to waggle his eyebrows.

Sam laughed softly, letting the happiness creep back into her corners as the dogs tail raised when his master patted him on the head. "So we're okay?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

xxx

For a few minutes, they sat together on the couch in silence. Sam was lost in quiet thoughts when Jack slipped away from the couch. She followed him for a moment with her eyes before returning to watching her hands. That was when she heard the music strike up again. Looking up, she saw Jack standing in front of her, his hand outstretched. "Dance with me?" he asked her.

Sam slid her hand into his, and he pulled her up from her sofa, drawing her close to him. He twined his arm around her waist, placing his hand in the small of her back, and she snaked her arm behind his back, resting her hand closer to the base of his neck. With his simple touch, all her problems and dark thoughts from moments before drifted away as she lost herself in his embrace.

As they spun softly around the room, Sam found her heart thudding with emotion, and shuddered slightly at the enticing touch of the Colonel. Her dreams were finally real. Tentatively, she closed the few inches gap between them and rested her head on his chest, breathing in his one-of-a-kind scent.

Jack smiled and readjusted his grip, glad to pull her in softly so that it seemed that ever part of their body touched. The last time he had danced with a woman like this was when he and Sara were still together…(There hadn't been much music at their wedding in the other planet. Customs were...different there.)

The music slowed to a stop and so did the dance. Sam looked up Jack and gazed into his entrancing eyes. He lowered his head to kiss her and…

"Ready for desert?" he breathed softly, his breath whipping Sam's hair lightly out of her eyes.

Masking her disappointment, Carter nodded. O'Neill smiled and slipped out of her grasp and slid into the kitchen. Sitting back down on the chair at the table, Sam looked at the settings again to calm her racing heart.

A single object, hidden near the bouquet of roses tugged at the corner of her vision. Sam leaned over and picked it up, turning it in her fingers.

"Sir…"

"Sam…" the voice warned, making sure she understood their un-spoken agreement.

"Jack…," Sam said, changing her statement, flipping the object around still. "Where did you get this?"

xx

Jeesh. Okay, well, now JACK went out of character, but you all said "they need to discuss the baaaaaby" and were all asking me about that so don't go complaining to me saying they were out of character in that part (other parts, before and after the discussion are fine.) because I wrote it for you.


	19. Discussions

I must say I was a little disappointed that the bulk of my reviewers disappeared for one of my best, longest, well written chapters. Hmmph.

Note: Another song in here, "Danny's Song" by Kenny Loggins. couldnt find the place to download it, you'll have to see if you can find it yourself. Kenny Loggins/Loggins And Messina. Another one I recommend.

**_NOTE 2_**: Okay, there may not be 2 updates again today. Family first! Seeing my aunt, uncle, baby couins (3 weeks old!) and their dog (Trixie would kill me if I didnt include her :P (trixie is the dog)). Will be refraining from comptuer...I think...plus the next chapter needs a HECK of a lot of redux. I might add more to the story line as well. Well, more random crap at least. As of NOW about 5 chapters left, including the epilogue. Dont complain about less updates, be lucky I update once a day and am making everything better.

Chapter 21: Discussions

Last time: "Jack…," Sam said, changing her statement, flipping the object around still. "Where did you get this?"

O'Neill stuck his head out of the kitchen to gaze at the object that Carter was twisting in her hand. "Ah," he said, smiling gently. He'd been wondering when she'd find it. "Nabbed it out of your pocket after you fainted when we got home. Thought you might like it back."

"Of course," Sam whispered. She smiled, her eyes filled with a sad-happiness as she trailed her fingers over the intricate designs of the flowers that crossed over the lid of the box, admiring the beautiful design. A border around the designs held a clasp lock. Sam flipped it open and slowly tilted the lid upward, gazing at the plump purple cushion resting in the inside, which once held her wedding ring. Her eyes clouded over with sorrow and she laughed sadly. "Can you believe you made this, Jack?" she called into the kitchen.

A laugh sounded from the other room. "Sam," he drawled, his tongue rolling over her name gently. "You know me…" he continued. He paused for a moment, then laughed. "Not really, no."

Sam laughed as well and shut the lid, placing it back on the table, making a mental note to grab it before she left. She looked towards the kitchen, and gave a small harumph of impatience. Drumming her fingers on the table, she called, "Need any help?"

"Nope," O'Neill said as he strode out of the doorway, each of his hands laden with a plate. He placed a platter down in front of Sam, who's eyes twinkled with amusement. Ice cream cake. She glanced up at him and her lips slid into a playfully accusing smile as she tilted her eyebrows on her head.

He shrugged sheepishly at her unstated question of, "Cake, Jack?" and sat down with his own plate. After savoring his first mouthful, he swallowed so he could speak. "So you're welcome to stay the week if you like…" he said, waving his empty fork with his fingers absently

Sam's mouth stopped working on chewing the cake to pieces, and she paused to think. Forcing the food down her throat, she quickly considered the pro's and con's. Taking a ragged breath, she smiled. "I'd love to," she said.

"Good." A moments silence. Sam put down her fork as she munched on the last piece of her scrumptious cake. She looked at Jack. He held her gaze softly for a moment, his eyes reading like an open book. Gently, she tugged her vision away and searched around the room until landing once more on the small box. It was when a smile pulled at the corner of her lips that he spoke up again. "Another dance?" he asked.

He watched as her face lit up and she brought her gaze back up to his face sharply. Her sparkling wells of eyes absorbed him, and her single word was enough to make his heart jump. "Okay," she said, her voice breathless from the strain of refraining from screaming in excitement.

Slipping out of his chair, Jack walked to Sams side, grabbed her hand again, and led her over to the stereo where he flicked through a few songs. Landing on one, (another one of Carter's favorites – Danny's Song by Kenny Loggins), he finally led her back to the space where they had room dance and pulled her close once more.

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one... and we've just begun,  
Think I'm gonna have a son.  
He will be like she and me , as free as a dove... conceived in love,  
Sun is gonna shine above._

The irony of the song stung in her eyes as the tears welled in them. Had they remained on the planet, this could have been her and the Colonel. She drew a fraction of an inch closer to him, feeling him react as he tightened his grasp on her protectively, willingly bringing her closer. 

_And even though we ain't got money,I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright._

Sam rested her head on his shoulder as he tilted her back and forth turning her in a circle with him. Slowly, he bent his head down to talk in her ear softly as he spun with her. "You know, Sam," he said. "I've been thinking…" 

"Hmmn?" Sam hummed softly into his shoulder.

_Seems as though a month ago I beta chi, never got high,  
Oh, I was a sorry guy.  
And now a smile ,a face, a girl that shares my name,  
Now I'm through with the game, this boy will never be the same._

"With this new loophole in the regulations…" 

With his pause and the trace of an unknown command in her voice, Sam tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. She bobbed her head slightly, motioning for him to continue with his statement, her brilliant mind skimming ahead to the – what seemed like millions – of possibilities he could be offering.

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright._

Though the music continued, he stopped their soft, fluent motion and slid his hands out of her grasp, lingering for a moment. Commanding her breathless gaze all the while, he reached into a pocket on the inner-left side of his jacket and pulled out a soft velvet box. 

"You'll forgive me for not kneeling," he said, with a nervous laugh. "The knee's, you know?" Gently, antagonizingly slowly in Sam's eyes, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful glittering ring.

_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,  
And the little boy is mine.  
Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,  
Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._

Sam's eyes twitched wider, her breath quickened and she felt a constriction on her heart. Emotions flooded in her mind, pounding as they each tried to take surface. Awe, fear, surprise, doubt, happiness, confusion, and the one that finally surfaced…love. 

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright._

"Will you marry me…again?" He asked when she didn't respond, his eyes flicking back and fourth, begging a penny for her thoughts. As she considered, he continued on, hoping he could show her his reasoning.. "In my eyes…we've been together for seven months, seven years, actually,…tonight isn't even the first date." 

Salty tear-droplets brimmed on Sam's eyes as she nodded for the second time, allowing Colonel O'Neill to slide the ring on her finger as the love clenched her heart, making it difficult to breath. She looked down on O'Neill to find the same raw jubilant emotion in his own brown orbs.

_Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up,  
Love her and she'll bring you luck.  
And if you find she helps your mind, buddy, take her home,  
Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own._

When a second thought struck her, Sam glanced down at the glittering golden ring on her left hand. A single diamond flanked by two sparkling, dainty emeralds. "This was my moms," she gasped. 

O'Neill grinned, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her a little closer, rocking her back and fourth slightly to the words of the on-going song. "I know," he said smugly, thinking back to the time when Jacob had come through the gate. He had led the elder man away quickly, almost immediately arousing suspicion in Sam's father.

When he had explained his plan, Jacob had been more than willing to explain certain aspects of his life with Jack to make the night for Sam immaculate. Together, they had dug through a box of his wife's old things. The dress had been there, and Jack had taken that to be re-made by a tailor friend of his to fit Sam and a few added adjustments. The perfume bottle had been easy to find a duplicate of, and when they had gotten to the bottom, they discovered the ring. Immediately, Jacob shoved it into Jacks hands, claiming that there was no better way to make his daughter happy then with that ring on her finger given to her by Jack himself. It was then that Jack understood that all along Jacob had been waiting for his daughter's moment to be finally happy. And it was here.

"Jacob gave it to me," he said softly, stroking a corner of Sam's cheek to brush away a happy tear. "He thought you would enjoy nothing less."

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright…_

He was looking down on her now, as the song came to a close, and Sam blinked her eyes shut for a moment, opening them again as she tilted her head up. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and her heart thudded with anticipation, and then she brought her lips to his, enclosing one within the other… 

When they pulled away, Jack pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I have another thought…" he said quietly, caressing the back of her neck lovingly.

xx

what's that man up to now? You know, I'm a little suprised no one commented on his Teal'c mimicking in the last chapter, or complained about the "non-kiss" :(


	20. The One and Only

lalala, I didnt wake up later than usual and therefore didnt JUST get around to updating. Jeesh, you imagine things! Haha, enjoy the chaptterr, it's kind of sweet in a sad way at the beginning. Well, for you extreme shipper people at least. Also, I know I have a "no double update on sunday" rule, but I MIGHT bend that, MIGHT... This is a longer chapter than the others so I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 22: The One And Only

Last Time: When they pulled away, Jack pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I have another thought…" he said quietly, caressing the back of her neck lovingly.  
"What's that?" Carter asked, leaning back from him, drawing a small grunt of disapproval from the man who was lathering her neck with kisses.

"Want to try for that baby again?" he murmured into her ear, putting his hands on both sides of her cheek as he held his head where he was looking her in the eyes, his own two brown wells showing sincerity.

Sam looked up at him, her eyes wide and startled, and he only shrugged at her, sheepishly, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing too soon. With a devilish grin, Sam leaned forward and nodded into his chest, hiding the blush that swept onto her smooth cheeks. . Grinning, he swung her into his arms, and much to her giggling protest and playful hits, carried her up the stairs.

Carefully, he flumped her down softly on the bed with the rose petals. Pausing for a moment as he looked down on her, sprawled out on his bed with her hands folded back near her head, he looked into her eyes, entranced by the emotion she was radiating back at him. Swiftly, he put his knees on either side of her legs, his hands by her shoulders and bent down to kiss her. As his lips embraced hers delicately, she snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her up, reaching around her back to fumble for her zipper.

A chord hummed in Carter's heart, and she whimpered softly. "Wait," she murmured, her voice muffled by his lips.

He paused and pulled away to gaze deep into her eyes, tipping her chin up to do so. "Something wrong?" he asked, his heart pounding with silent fear that he refused to express.

Sam shook her head, but scooted close to him, so she was sitting in his lap. She leaned her head back into his shoulder. "I just…want to be held…please?" The silent plea in her voice struck something in his heart. Though he couldn't see it, she was cringing, hoping he wasn't going to hate her for the request.

Jack smiled softly, and grabbed her around the waist, sliding back on the bed and dragging her with him until they were resting against the backboard. He pulled her tight into his chest and cradled his arms around her lovingly, leaned his head against hers. "Of course," he said. For Samantha, he could wait forever.

Sam sighed happily and grasped his hands, closing her eyes. She just needed to know it was a reality before she got too lost in it...

xxx

Sam woke up the next morning to the sun shining it's golden rays through the window. Groaning, she found herself trying to turn, only to be blocked by a large wall. She looked over her shoulder in attempt to find out what the wall was, and found herself staring at Jack.

She smiled and rested her head on the pillows again, arching her back into his chest to get more comfortable. His hands twitched over her side, and she interlaced her fingers with his. Placing her head underneath of his chin, she closed her eyes, blotting out the sun, and fell back asleep.

xxx

Jack woke up later in the morning, opening his eyes slowly, not fully prepared for the sight he saw. In his direct vision was the back of his second-in-commands, now his fiancée's hair. He leaned up to look at her peaceful face, and smiled happily. He had finally made the right choice. Kissing her cheek softly, he slipped out of the bed and tread softly downstairs to create her morning surprise.

xxx

When Sam woke up the second time, it was to the delicious aroma and the absence of her wall. Yawning, she got up and walked over to the closet, yanking one of Jack's shirts out of it. (It seemed as though that after she fell asleep cuddling with him, he'd taken off her dress and left her in her shift for the night). Pulling it on, she walked down the stairs and found her way to the kitchen by following her nose.

Walking in, she found Jack brewing a pot of coffee and flipping sizzling pancakes, a smiley face with hearts as eyes was arranged on them in chocolate chips. "Morning," she said, sitting herself down across from him, a marble counter separating them.

"Morning." He poured her coffee and slid it across the counter at her, before turning back to work on the pancakes. After a few moments of silence, he said. "Daniel and Teal'c are coming today…"

Sam's eyebrows raised over the rim of her cup. "Really?" she asked, surprised. She would have guessed her CO would have liked to spend the week alone.

Jack shrugged innocently as he handed her the pancakes, watching her face light up as she saw them. "I figured you'd want them to know," he said warmly, his trademark grin with the happy eyes and slightly raised eyebrows on his face.

"Of course!" Sam said happily, putting down her cup as she picked up her knife and fork. O'Neill stood on the other side of the counter still, his palms resting on it carefully as he watched her eat. "It's just that I thought…"

"They'll only be spending the day," he said, finishing her thoughts for her.

Sam grinned for her response, and set about eating her pancakes. Jack walked around the corner with his own coffee to sit down beside her. They ate in silence, still gathering their energy about them as the morning begun, until Jack said, "Shouldn't you call your father?"

Sam forced herself not to choke on her pancakes and she slammed her hand down on the desk. "Of course!" she half yelled, setting O'Neill into a cringe. Loud noises in the morning were not his friend.

"Phone in the bedroom," he said, quietly. "Your dad's at Mark's house."

Sam nodded and walked off quickly. He heard her thump up the stairs and smiled over the rim of his cup. Silently, he crept up the stairs after her and leaned against the wall outside of his room.

Sam nervously twined the cord of the phone in-between her fingers as she punched the numbers on the phones base. After four rings, when she was muttering lowly, "Come on, pick up, pick up…"

On the fifth ring, the phone picked up and she heard a groggy, "'ello?"

"Mark!" she babbled excitedly into the phone, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Sammy?" the voice asked, and she could just see her brother pick his head off of the pillows and prop it up with his hand. "You okay?"

Sam nodded into the phone, too oblivious at the moment to realize that her brother couldn't see that. Instead, she said, "Is dad there?"

"Yea," she could hear the confusion in Marks voice. "He got here a few days ago…why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

But in the background from the phone she could hear "Is that Sam?" and knew her dad had entered the room. She could picture the puzzled look on Mark's face, wondering why it seemed as though everyone but him knew what was going on. In the background again, she heard, "Put her on speaker."

"Dad?"

"I'm here Sam," Jacob said, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Did he ask?"

A muffled "ask what?" was heard from her brother, and she chuckled softly, pulling her legs up onto the bed as she flopped back onto it. "Yes."

"Ask what?" Mark asked again, slightly louder.

"I accepted," she said, wriggling her toes with glee as she burrowed her head into the pillow.

"Accepted what!"

"Oh Sam, that's wonderful! I knew you would!"

"Would what? Would someone tell me what's going on? Sam?"

Sam laughed into the phone happily. "I'm getting married, Mark!"

She could almost see her brother sit up straight, his face perplexed, and her dads knowing smile spreading across his face. "To who?"

"Jack!"

"O'Neill?" Marks voice was suprised.

"The one and only…."

Jack smiled softly from the door and slipped back down the stairs, allowing Sam to continue the conversation in peace. A happy fluttering settled around his heart, and for what seemed like the hundredth time, he knew he made the right decision. Looking skyward, he grudgingly thanked Mayborne for giving him a chance to require a favor for Hammond. And, the NID. He shuddered, finding it hard to believe that it was in-directly because of them that he was now with Sam…

xxx

Aw, cute, huh? yes, that was only CUDDLING that night, okay? uhhhm oh ya, sorry if the phone conversations not all that great...I'm...not good at phone convos? bah. Jacobs out of chara, I know...but stillllllll it had to be done else you'd all kill me with "what does her dad think" and such.


	21. Really?

Well, guys, thanks for your un-dying support. That is, to all eight of you who reviewed. I'm sure I'm wrong to be snippy, right? I'm sure it was just because it was a Sunday and I'm just a little upset for nothing, right? Well the story will go on. This is a short chapter because there's nothing really to say in it.

Chapter 23: Really?

Later that Day

Daniel eased the car door shut until it clicked, cringing when Teal'c slammed the precious medal closed with his strength, sure that this time it had caused his poor car damage. Sighing, he gazed up at the house in front of him, then down at the tiny slip of paper in his hand. He hoped he had the right house. Jack had unexpectedly called and asked if he and Teal'c would come down for the day, given them the number really fast then muttered a quick excuse about finishing breakfast…

Before he knew it, the door was open, and he was enveloped in an fierce hug, strong arms wrapped around his neck. A moment later, the arms were gone, leaving him shell-shocked wondering what had just happened.

Blinking, he looked at Teal'c and found Sam being the one leaving his neck. After she let go, she looked at them both enthusiastically and beckoned them inside, trotting up the stairs excitedly. Daniel shook his head and looked over at Teal'c, who quirked an eyebrow. "Well, that was weird," he said, shoving his hands as he walked up the stairs to the cabin. Normally Sam never had any excuse to betray that much emotion. The only time he had seen that in his friend was when she was on some exciting lead or on the planet when…

Daniel stopped mid-thought as he looked up to the porch steps. The sight that greeted his eyes startled. He grinned as he finished his previous thought. The only time he had seen that in his friend was when she was on some exciting lead or on the planet when _she was with Jack. _ Sam had head leaning against Jack's shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist, a small, sheepish grin on his face. Daniel beamed at the both of them, then turned to Teal'c before ascending the stairs. "This has to be good," he said.

"I concur, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, his eyebrow notched at the top of his forehead and a smile gracing his hard face.

"Way more than good, Danny-boy," O'Neill said, his usual sarcastic (though it wasn't the case this time) snap in his voice as he stared down at the grinning Carter leaning against his shoulder.

Carter waved the back of her left hand at them. "We're engaged…again!" she babbled, unable to contain her viscous excitement. Her dad had been right, before she had been merely content with her life. Now, now, she was _happy_.

Daniel's glasses almost slipped down his nose and his grin deepened as he pushed them back up. "Really?" he asked. He looked to Teal'c, who now had both of his eyebrows raised. "How'd that happen?"

"Come on inside, and we'll tell you," Sam said, and Daniel couldn't help but notice the jubilant twinkle radiating in her eye.

XxX

After Jack shoved a cold Guinness in each of their hands, and Sam shoved them in the couch, seating herself next to O'Neill on one across from them, did the questions begin.

"So…" Daniel started, folding his hands over his beer and gazing at the couple intently. At least they were refraining from sitting on one another…he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are there not regulations to prevent this from occurring Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c simply stated, getting ahead of Daniel.

Jack smiled at his friends. "Hammond owed me a favor, T. He talked to the president who has decided he can remove Sam from my direct chain of command…"

"So you can both stay in the SGC, SG-1 and have a relationship," Daniel finished for them, his eyes large with understanding.

"Exactly," Sam said, beaming at the two of them, leaning into O'Neill as he wrapped her arm around her.

Daniel grinned widely at the two of them. "Well congratulations," he said. Off to the side Teal'c nodded his agreement. "When's the wedding?" When his question met two bemused faces he laughed and changed questions. "So, Sam, how did Jacob take the news?"

"Actually, Danny-boy, he helped me plan the whole thing," Jack jumped in, smiling slightly at the archeologists expression.

"Really?"

"And why were we not informed, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c asked, tipping his head to the side in not-so-obvious disappointment.

"Ah..well, you see…"

The conversations throughout the rest of the day continued onward, Teal'c and Daniel noticing the immediate change in their female friend. Her happy, positive nature, the way she so easily stuck to Jack's side, and each knew that fate had finally turned for the better.

XxX

Alright people. There are two more chapters and an epilogue. Then it's all over.


	22. Legacy

Ooohkay, this is a little…odd? But ya, enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing more, people. Even if you cant think of anything to say, a small "great chapter!" would really make my day, you have no idea!

_**NOTE: the wedding isnt in this chapter. However, I did write a component fic called "Your Love Amazes Me" and it's the wedding. It's really sweet! **_(edit. Fanfic wont let me upload that story. Look for it being up soon! I promise it will be! Please please read it !)

Chapter 24: Legacy

_Five months after previous chapter:_

Jack flipped through the channels on the TV, disgruntled, then looked at his watch. It was 0400 and Sam still wasn't home yet. And on a week of their down-time, for crying out loud! She never disappeared for this long without at least _mentioning_ it to him. A shaky memory surfaced into his mind, but he pushed it down without thought; hoping wouldn't get him anywhere.

He sighed and glanced at the ring on his left hand contently. Three months ago, he had been standing for the second time in his air-force uniform, fidgeting as he watched the doors to the chapel, just _hoping_ and _praying_ that his fiancée would walk through the doors. And she had. She'd smiled at him, her eyes hidden by the white veil that lazily draped across them. Her wedding dress had been exquisite, traditional white, spaghetti straps, and billowing out after the waist to trail along the floor behind her. Their flower, the rose, was embroidered around her dress in various places, beads accenting the embroidery. Then, before he knew it, their hands were intertwined and they were exchanging vows…and then…

His thoughts were interrupted as the door eased open. Glancing at it, he saw Sam sneak in, doing her best to look casual about her attitude, but he knew her better. The emotion behind her eyes shone threw them like a beacon, and her skin seemed to glow with a radiant beauty. His heart leapt, but again, he forced the thought down. He was _not_ going to let himself be disappointed.

Putting down the remote that was still in his hands, he got up and walked over to her, since she was just standing at the door watching him. Gently, he placed his hands on her sides and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her eyes for any hint of a lie.

She shook her head as she gazed back into his eyes. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing _wrong_."

"Then what are you not telling me?"

A flash of disappointment behind her eyes; he had seen her secret. Sam chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, then smiled broadly. "You'll have to guess," she said, slyly. She pulled away from him and walked to their room. "I'll give you a hint," she said. "Stay here."

Jack could feel his heart fight to get him excited, could feel his mind trying to surface the memories, but still, he refused. Still, he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"How can you imagine," Sam called from the other room. "Me looking…like this," as she said the last words, she walked out of the room and back down the hallway.

O'Neill felt his eyes widen. He let his heart race. His wife was walking down the hallway, a pillow stuffed under her shirt and creating a bulge in her stomach.

Sam laughed at his reaction and walked over to him, tossing the pillow on the couch as she passed it. "Well?" she asked, walking up to her husband.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, cautiously.

When she nodded, he could feel his heart beating faster. He threw his arms around her and hugged her close, then pushed her back slightly to encompass her lips with his. "How long?" he asked when they parted.

"It's been two months," she said softly, tugging his hand to guide him over to the couch.

Sitting down first, sprawling himself sideways across the couch, Jack pulled Sam into his lap and guided her back to lean against his chest. "No gate travel this time," he murmured into her ear.

Sam nodded. "Of course," she said, and though he couldn't see it, he knew that there was a grimace etched on her mouth. But the grimace turned upside down as she grinned. "There's more," she said.

"More?"

"We're having two," she exclaimed, twisting her head around to see Jacks reaction.

Jack felt his face drain of blood. Was this to make up for the two children he had lost already, one unborn? "Twins?" he rasped. Sam nodded her head into his chest. "That's…amazing."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, then Sam grabbed Jack's hand and guided it to rest on her flat stomach. He rubbed it a little, much to Sam's delight. "Can you believe," she said. "That two pieces of your legacy are growing right in here?"

Jack shook his head. "I can believe the twins," he said. "But I still can't believe that _you're_ a part of the legacy."

Sam tilted her head back, and felt her eyes tearing up. Without those seven months on the planet, this wouldn't have happened. She felt Jack's arms tighten protectively around her middle. Bending his head down, he kissed her again, and she knew (again) that everything was going to be alright.

XxX

Okay, short, weird, I know…probably out of character. Two more chapters left people! Please let me know you love me with a review! I never really asked before, but now I'm drawing to the end, please let me know what you think!


	23. Angelic Dreams

Ack, did it again, forgot to update. Updating from work. Sorry, didnt edit this too much. Enjoy it anyway...Uh, ya in the last chapter I mean 1600 not 0400! sorry . Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Angelic Dreams

_Six months two weeks and one day later_

A white and red object hurtled through the air and landed at Sam's feet. Laughing, she bent down to pick it up, only to have it snatched out from her fingers before she could do so. Looking up to find who took the baseball from her, she found herself looking into the deep eyes of a boy she recognized only from pictures.

"Charlie," she gasped, her one hand flying to her heart that was now thudding wildly the other to touch his face to see if she was indeed seeing the boy. When her hand did not go through him, she knew she had to be dreaming. Right? She sat down on a swining chair behind her, fumbling for something to say.

Charlie smiled up at her. "Hello, Mrs. Sam O'Neill," he said softly, his brown eyes absorbing her blue ones. "Do not be afraid." He slowly extended his hand and placed it gently on Sam's head, relaxing her. "What you see is real. I have a favor to ask from you."

The angelic gaze of the young boy moved Sam to nod. Charlie placed his hand on her enlarged bowling-ball of a stomach, where her and Jack's twins were residing silently. "In here," the boy continued. "Are yours and my dad's children." Sam smiled brightly at him and nodded, feeling her rational thinking cloud as she tried to understand the situation. It had to do with the boy. Charlie looked deep into Sam's eyes, penetrating her very soul. "I want to be one of his children again. Let me adopt my foster-brother?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as his words sunk in. When confusion showed on her face, Charlie continued. "Give him my name-sake," he said, releasing his hand from her stomach. His form began to ripple and fade, and Sam blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the boy from disappearing. "All will be well," he said as he faded into nothing, touching her cheek lightly as his hand turned into mist.

In reality, Sam woke up from her dream in a cold sweat, only to cringe in a stab of pain. As she shifted her position on the covers, a wet discomfort greeted her legs. Her eyes wide, she palmed the sheets around her, only to find her fears confirmed. Her water had broken.

xxx

A baseball landed at Jacks feet and he looked down at it, confused. "Daaad!" A voice whined, causing Jack's head to snap up and his eyes enlarge. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Charlie?" he asked, breathless.

Before he knew it, Jack was slammed into by a young boy, who wrapped his arms around his dad thoroughly. O'Neill put his arms around the young boy somewhat hesitantly. "This cant be real," he whispered.

"But it is," Charlie said. "I come to you in your dream." Charlie tugged on Jacks hand, bringing his father down to eye level. Gazing deep into his eyes, Charlie placed his hand on Jack's forehead. "Trust her when she suggests it," he whispered softly to his days, locking his gaze.

"Trust who?" Jack asked slowly. As his sons for m began to waver, Jack's voice grew more frantic. "What? Charlie!" The boy was slowly fading into nothing.

"You will know," he said as his form thinned out. Before he vanished, he called back to his father, "All will be well! I love you dad…"

Jack moaned in his sleep, and found himself sitting bolt upright to the voice of his wife calling his name. In the moonlight, Jack clearly saw the pain in Sam's face. He reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked feverishly.

"I'm in labor…" she said, her eyes wide.

Jacks own eyes widened and he found his hand in hers. He squeezed it comfortingly before throwing off the covers and walking around to the other side of the bed to help Sam up. No words were exchanged between the two of them, for exitement and nervousness clutched at their throat as they headed for the car...

xxx

_About five hours later:_

Jack wrung his hands together in the waiting room of the hospital. Heaving a sigh, he got up out of the seat, chewing on his lower lip as he paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Will you not go in O'Neill?"

Jack spun to look at Teal'c, not at all amused by the humorous expression on the Jaffa's face. "I was kicked_ out_," he hissed.

"In other words, Teal'c, if he goes in, Sam will bite his head off," Daniel said. He cringed and adjusted his glasses. "Literally."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. He too, had been a father before.

"Exa…" Jack started to say but was cut off.

"JAACK!" Sam's voice was pain ridden and shrill, not to mention filled with fear. O'Neill cringed.

"Unless of course," Daniel said, continuing his explanation. "He is summoned." He waved his hands to the door, a tight smile on his face.

Wincing, Jack opened the door and slipped inside the room. Sam waved a hand at him, and he rushed to take it, only to find his own hand being crushed in pain. His heart wrenched when Sam looked at him, her crystal blue eyes filled with pain and fear. A stray drop of sweat beaded down her face and he reached over to wipe it away.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

Jack nodded his head. Though Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill, a member of one of the worlds most risk-taking missions as 2IC of SG-1 had little to no fear, Sam O'Neill, his pregnant wife and soon to be mother of his children, was a different matter…especially when it came to childbirth.

He stroked her hand softly, then moved to her stomach, massaging it with his magic touch as he had done with Sara. As with his ex-wife, Sam relaxed almost immediately to his touch.

"You're almost there," he said softly.

Sam nodded and gritted her teeth, grunting in pain as another contraction hit her. Almost as soon as it was over, she felt another one begin. A moment later, the doctor announced loudly, "I see a head!"

Sam forced back a whimper as she looked to her husband. He smiled reassuringly, his eyes full of a silent plea to see his children. As she began to push at the doctors orders, a voice filled her ears. "All will be well…"

xxx

Jack smiled happily as he bounced his new-born son lightly in his arms. For the fifth time, he leaned over and kissed his wife affectionately on the forehead. She looked at him with an exhausted smile on her face as well, then returned her gaze to the baby daughter she held in her arms.

"Come up with any names yet?" Sam asked softly, looking to her husband. Jack nodded. Rolling her eyes, Sam continued, pulling the information out of him. "For the girl?"

Jack perched himself next to his wife on the bed and gazed down at his daughter. "Isabelle," he said softly, looking to Sam for support. She smiled brightly at him, and nodded her head.

"Isabelle Mae O'Neill," she murmured.

Jack nodded, his eyes sparkling in delight. "As for him," Jack said, tilting his son slightly for emphasis.

"Charles," Sam jumped in quickly, leaving him no room for input. His gaze turned to her, his eyes showing his shock. "Charles," she repeated again. When he opened his mouth to protest, Jack felt the grasp of his son and the touch on his forehead from the dream. A voice rung in his head, saying, "Trust her when she suggests it," and suddenly he knew what Charlie was talking about.

Gazing down at the baby boy, Jack nodded his head. "Charles Matthew O'Neill." He looked back to Sam, who breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam leaned her head against Jacks shoulder. "Thank you," Jack whispered softly, as she closed her eyes sleepily with a yawn.

"For what?" Sam asked, nuzzling her head deeper into his shoulder.

Lacing an arm behind her head and resting her against his chest, Jack whispered into her ear. "For Isabelle and Charlie…and you."

XxX

wow. That was the worst out of character chapter I've ever written. Heh...heh...sorry! Anyways! One more chapter, the epilogue. Gotta edit it and make it longer! Can you stand the excitement?

Please, as I'm beginning to end this now, leave your reviews! thanks!

-Aria


	24. Epilogue Seven Years Later

Last chapter! cries I'll miss you all!

Epilogue – Seven years later

Jack awoke to a dull pain on his left leg, leaving a stinging feeling that suggested he had just been hit with something. Blinking his eyes open, he gazed down his leg to find the culprit. Blonde-brown hair poking out from underneath of his lopsided baseball hat, light brown eyes and a grin missing a tooth or two: Charlie. Groaning, he closed his eyes, draping his elbow over them.

"Daaad!" Another thwack from the baseball glove the boy was carrying. "Mom says it's time to wake up!"

Groaning, Jack blinked his eyes open, checking the time on the clock. 9:15 AM. Charlie was in his face in an instant, gazing right back into his eyes. "Uncle T, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Janet and Cassie are here!"

Ooof course they were, Jack thought, but not with distaste. His mental clock snapped to the fact that it was Saturday morning. The only problem he had with his friends was their knack of stopping by for visits early in the morning every other Saturday.

Two small hands grabbed his large one and began tugging him towards the door, if only moving him an inch or so in the sheets. Smiling devilishly, Jack twisted his hand to grab his sons wrist and pulled him down into the bed, his face burrowed into the sheets next to him causing a muttered "Umph!" from the young boy. Patting the back of his head and receiving a loving glare in return, Jack sat up groggily and trudged down the steps, yanking on his shirt and pulling on sweats as he did so, Charlie in tow.

At the bottom of the stairs, the delightfully amused faces of his friends greeted him. Cassie's eyes twinkled, Teal'c raised an eyebrows, Daniel snickered, Janet hid her smirk, leaving only Isabelle and Sam to be the ones with no accusing reaction. Seeing him in his pajamas and bed-hair never ceased to amuse them. Making his way to the kitchen, he kissed Sam on the cheek. "Morning," he said, taking the cup of coffee she offered him.

"Morning, hun," she said, kissing him back on the cheek, smiling at him softly before returning to her previous task – cooking pancakes.

Taking a sip of his coffee he walked out to the living room, separated from the kitchen by the countertop and half-wall. Sitting down on the couch hard, he ruffled his daughter's red-blonde hair. "Morning, squirt," he muttered, throwing a suspicious glance to the book that she was reading.

"Morning dad," she piped up, looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes, giving him a flash of her angelic smile before engrossing herself in her book again. Yup, Jack thought. She's defiently her mothers daughter.

"New book," he commented lazily, glancing accusingly in Daniel's direction. "Thanks Danny-boy." He kept his gaze locked on the archeologist as he took another sip of his coffee.

Daniel shrugged innocently with one shoulder, the other one being wrapped around his very pregnant wife, the SGC's only Dr. Janet Frasier…now Jackson. They were on their first child and as excited as the O'Neill's had been, if not more so. Impatient, Daniel had convinced his wife to find out the sex of the baby, revealing it to be a little girl. It had amazed Daniel, as it did the rest of SG-1 when it was Janet who suggested the little girl's name be Sha-rae. Whole-heartedly, Daniel had agreed.

A silent smile was her greeting to Jack, as it always was on Saturday mornings when she was too grumpy to say anything else. He merely nodded in return and watched as her hand flew to her stomach. His mouth twitched in a smile. "Kicking?" he asked groggily. She nodded with a cringed smile that spread to Jacks face as he watched his archeologist friend lean down to try and feel the kick, his mouth twisting in frustration when he didn't.

"Must not like you," Jack said, grinning at the disgruntled look on his friends face. Daniel's only reply was a glare.

Leaning into the back of the couch, he saw Cassie off to the side near a window with Teal'c, who was attempting to beat the girl in chess. The engagement ring on her left hand sparkled as she moved her knight to capture Teal'c's queen. No matter how much they coaxed her too, she still refused to bring her fiancée to the Saturday-morning drop by's. Grant it, they had met Nicholas before on any day except for Saturday, deeming him worthy of their "daughters" hand in marriage. Jack had particularly liked the boy for his quiet sense of humor. "Morning guys. Nice to know you care," Jack called over his mug, lifting his eyebrows at the pair.

Cassie looked up and gave him a broad smile. "Morning, Jack," she said softly. Teal'c raised a hand in greeting, refusing to advert his eyes from the chessboard as he concentrated on his game. It was a start. Before Jack could complain more, however, what seemed like a ball of energy rammed onto the couch next to him.

"Did you see what Uncle Daniel and Aunt Janet got me?" Charlie babbled excitedly, spreading a mass of baseball trading cards out in front of Jacks face as he drank his coffee.

Smiling, Jack glanced over the cards. The newest addition that had come out just recently, what Charlie had been asking to get (when they came out) for ages. "Very nice," he said, still as he woke up. In a flash, Charlie was at the coffee table, looking over each of his cards as though it were a precious gem. The sight of him couldn't help but stir warm fuzzy feeling in Jack's heart. When he looked over to his daughter, the feeling doubled.

As he put his coffee cup down on the table, Sam came out into the living room, her laden large plate of pancakes, which she set down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Jack. Soon after she did so, book and trading cards were abandoned as the two children rushed to grab their share of the hot morsels, laden with chocolate chips (Sam's secret ingredient, an idea given to her by her then fiancée). Chess pieces were forgotten as Teal'c and Cassie came over to get their breakfast, and Janet's hand dug in as well, though she had the right of way eating for two.

Jack knew he stood no chance, as did Daniel who only eyed up the delicious cakes, so he leaned back, evaluating his hectic, but almost perfect life as he did so. He had an amazing and gorgeous wife, two beautiful children, great friends but, still, he thought, one thing was missing.

"So did you guys here?" Sam asked as she dug into her share of the pancakes. When a round of shaking heads me her statement, she looked over to Jack and smiled. "We're getting a dog tomorrow," she said happily, resting her hand on Jack's knee.

And that, Jack thought, was the missing piece. Smiling contently, he grabbed his own pancakes from the plate and stuffed them in his mouth, enjoying the sweet morels. Now, his life was truly perfect.

XxX

THE END

XxX  
_**  
**_

**Please read my final wish before leaving!  
**

Wow, guys, ((sniffle)) this is truly…the end! Let me clue you in on what's happening next. I'm planning two short fic's that sound something like this:

First one: One shot – She came into his office, tears running down his cheek. "Sir," she said, "I have to leave for a while." He was shocked. "Why?" he asked, silently asking himself, "me?" She only shook her head and walked out of the room in a flurry of tears…. (Throwing my readers a bone, this is misleading. Romance, Sam x Jack, slight drama and humorous ending.) This will likely be titled "500 Miles"

Second one: Five chapters perhaps? – They found her in area fifty-one, passed out on the ground, her hand curled protectively around her large stomach, laying infront of the Quantum Mirror. "My god," someone whispered. "It's Samantha Carter!" – What happens when an alternate, pregnant Sam comes through the Quantum Mirror? Who's the father? And what happens when…read to find out! Sam x Jack!  
_**  
Now as my final wish:  
**_  
For all of those who have me on story alert, I thank you! Please, if you will, do me two favors, one, author alert me if you want to read these next few chapters and two leave a review telling me what you thought!

To all my reviewers: I'll miss you all! Please, stay with me and read my other stories!

To all my very faithful reviewers, you know who you are: thank you for reading Rose Petals! I hope to see you soon in my other stories! I'll miss not hearing from you with our witty comments inbetween reviews!

To all my anonymous reviewrs: Thank you for your messsages, I'm sorry I never responded in any of my chapters! Your reviews meant so much though, please, know that they were read!

**_To everyone reading:_**

Thank you for reading, please, don't forget to check the "Add story to favorites list!" :P (it would be nice!) And read my other stories.

_**And finally, though I hate saying it…good bye…(for now )**_

_**Till Next Time**_

_**Aria**_


End file.
